Harry Potter n'est pas Cupidon - OS
by reveusebanale
Summary: L'alcool revèle les secrets, et lorsque Harry Potter apprend à une soirée entre garçons que le grand Drago Malefoy a eu des sentiments pour Hermione Granger du temps de Poudlard... Il se met en tête de jouer les Cupidons. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. N'empêche, peut-être qu'avant d'être témoin au mariage de ses amis, faudrait-il qu'ils sachent être sur le point de se marier ?


❗ _**DISCLAIMER : Cette univers ne m'appartient pas. On remercie J.K. Rowling pour la merveilleuse saga Harry Potter. Ceci est une oeuvre de fan, faite pas une fan et pour des fans sans aucun intention lucrative. **_

_**VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT : JE SUIS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUE J'ÉCRIS ET EN AUCUN CAS DE CE QUE VOUS LISEZ. SI VOUS AVEZ LE RIRE FACILE OU SI VOUS ÊTES SUJET.E.S À L'HYPERVENTILATION, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENU.E.S. JE REFUSE DE FINIR EN PRISON PARCE QUE DES LECTEURS SONT MORTS DE RIRE.**_  
_**PS : SI BESOIN ME CONTACTER EN PRIVÉ J'AI UN CODE DE RÉDUCTION -10% SUR LES CERCUEILS ET AUTRES PIERRES TOMBALES. BISOUS.**_  
_**PS : CETTE HISTOIRE N'A PAS ÉTÉ ÉCRITE SOUS L'INFLUENCE DE DROGUES OU D'ALCOOL, PROMIS, JURÉ. **_

_**Par ailleurs, cette fanfiction n'est pas encore corrigée et des erreurs doivent traîner par-ci par-là veuillez m'excusez - merci et bonne lecture *voix d'hôtesse de l'air durant l'embarquement***_

Il l'avait appris, comme on apprend les grandes nouvelles. L'incompréhension d'abord, le choc avait fait place ensuite.

Ca avait semblé être un vendredi soir somme toute normal au début. Ils étaient installé à une table de leur bar préféré, les jeunes aurors fraîchement (il fallait le dire vite) débarqués de leur dernière mission de la journée et le bibliothécaire de la bande qui les avait rejoint.

C'était leur "soirée entre gars hebdomadaire" comme aimait l'appeler Ron, ou bien leur "observation des effets de l'alcool sur les êtres primitifs" comme la nommait Théo en ne manquant pas de lorgner le rouquin. Blaise lui disait que c'était le meilleur moment pour se bourrer la gueule, et Harry et Drago les laissaient dire, mi-amusés mi blasés et se gardant bien d'intervenir.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils se réunissaient tous les 5 pour fêter les vendredi soirs, et connaissant l'énergumène métisse, Harry savait d'avance qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'arroser l'événement lorsque surviendrait la date anniversaire.

Enfin bon, toujours est-il que ça avait à première vue ressemblé à un vendredi soir des plus classiques lorsque l'on parle de cette bande d'excités du chaudron, toujours décidés à boire en l'honneur de leur nouvelle condition d'adultes comme la fin de la guerre, de leur jeune amitié en dehors des stupides conflits des maisons comme de leur reconstruction au sortir de cette sombre période.  
Il se faisait tard, à en juger par le nombre de verres qui s'empilaient devant eux, et l'état Ron qui s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa bave entre deux éclats de rire depuis son dernier shot de Whisky-citrouille. C'était d'entre eux, celui qui tenait le moins l'alcool, bien que l'état de ses camarades de beuveries était rarement plus glorieux et que la potion anti-gueule de bois était à tous le Saint-Graal de leurs réveils du samedi matin. A ses côtés, un Théo fatigué retenait un Blaise bien décidé à prendre une photo du pauvre alcoolisé dans le but disait-il "d'immortaliser toute la grâce légendaire de leur rouquin ami gracieux comme les balais volants sur un Ogre". (Ce à quoi le bibliothécaire lui avait justement fait remarqué qu'il ferait mieux de construire ses phrases dans le bon ordre avant de se moquer du pauvre Ronald). Drago et Harry sirotaient quant à eux leurs boissons d'un air plus calme, préférant profiter du spectacle que de réellement intervenir.

"- Grand Merlin je vous en supplie occupez vous de celui là avant qu'il me sorte définitivement par les yeux." grogna l'ordinaire plus patient de la bande. Et comme si les prières de Théodore avaient été entendues, l'objet du peu d'attention qu'il restait à l'italien après tant d'alcool dans le sang changea de cible.

"- Hey les gens venez j'ai une idée génialismationnante !

\- Génialissime tu veux dire ?

\- Non je veux dire gégna- euh ganié- euh peu importe on s'en fout j'ai une idée trop bonne du tonnerre de la mort qui déchire !

\- Je crains le pire." souffla Drago dans son verre en manquant pas de lorgner son meilleur ami. Ce sur quoi, un Harry déjà tout prêt à partager l'avis du blond enjoint Blaise à continuer sur sa lancée.

"- On va faire comme un action ou vérité mais sans le "action".

\- Juste un vérité quoi.

\- Ouep.

\- Mais c'est nul !

\- Non." _avait répondu l'ancien Serpentard, tenant à défendre son idée._ " On pose une question et si la personne elle veut pas répondre elle a un gage.

\- C'est sadique.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est drôle Potter." trop alcoolisés pour réfléchir, les quatre compères du métisse avait accepté son idée tordue.

C'est comme ça qu'on avait appris que Ron aimait danser en caleçon dans sa salle de bain, que Blaise ne supportait pas qu'on puisse mettre le lait avant les céréales, que Harry avait une tâche de naissance sur la fesse droite, que Théo gardait toujours sa peluche d'enfant dans sa table de nuit "au cas-où", et que Drago avait tanné son père pour avoir un Boursouflet sans le moindre succès. On avait également découvert que Ron trouvait sa mère en colère "plus flippante que Voldy-dy lui même", que Blaise avait déjà embrassé Colin Crivey, que la pire chose que Théo avait faite était de corner un livre, que le pire Cauchemar d'Harry avait été d'imaginer sa mère coucher avec le (quasi) regretté Severus Rogue, et que l'expérience la plus traumatisante de Drago avait été de travailler une semaine dans un fast-food moldu suite à un pari perdu avec Blaise.

Il y eu d'autres tours aux réponses plus hilarantes les unes que les autres, d'autant que les questions se faisaient de moins en précises alors que de nouveaux verres vides rejoignaient les autres et les explications de plus en plus vagues et de moins en moins grammaticalement correctes (ce qui ne changeait pas tant que ça de l'état naturel de Ron)

Bien après que l'horloge eut montré une heure du matin bien passée, le rouquin qui commençait à piquer du nez lança le signal que leur petite soirée touchait à sa fin, et qu'il fallait faire le tour final. Blaise, l'alcool et ses idées brillantes proposa que la dernière question soit la même pour tout le monde, à savoir : "quel était votre fantasme, coup de cœur, ou amour de jeunesse le plus inavouable ?"

Ce fut à un Ron à moitié endormi et qui se réveilla pour l'occasion de commencer, rougissant avant même de prendre la parole.

"- Bah... Maman écouté toujours Célestina Moldubec et j'ai fantasmé pendant des années sur sa voix jusqu'à que je découvre sa carte dans un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et que j'apprenne que c'était une vieille chanteuse née en 1917... " Blaise éclata de son rire grave, faisant trembler son verre de Vodka-citrouille-ananas dont le contenu se répandit un peu sur la table.

"- Célestina Moldubec ? Par Merlin tu n'es pas sérieux ? Y a que les vieux pour l'écouter !

\- Oh ça va tais-toi. " _se renfrogna le rouquin._ " J'étais un gamin, j'avais même pas dix ans et puis je suis sûr que toi t'es pas mieux... Alors fantasme, coup de cœur ou amour de jeunesse Zabini ?" le métisse avait haussé un sourcil et pris une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre, l'air pas si gêné que ça :

"- Coup de cœur. C'était en première année.

\- Et sur qui ?

\- Percy Weasley." et le jeune homme repris une gorgée l'air de rien alors que ses amis semblaient près à décéder sur place. Il savait que Blaise était bi, mais ça, il s'y attendait pas. D'entre tous c'était Ron qui semblait le plus au bout de sa vie, et qui avait bien failli s'étouffer avec son alcool.

"- Mon frère ! T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Beh si.

\- Et p-pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était trop mignon à rouler du cul quand il mettait une punition aux élèves en dehors des dortoirs. " Ron sembla blanc comme un linge.

"- Tu as eu un coup de cœur sur ce coincé de Percy Weasley... J'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Attends ce qui te choque c'est qu'il eu un coup de cœur à cause de son côté rabat-joie et pas parce que c'est ton frère ?

\- Bah ouais. J'aurais jamais cru que ce frigide de service attirerait quelqu'un...

\- Ron tu parles de ton frangin." ce dernier secoua la tête, les yeux rond comme des chaudrons.

"- Non celui là c'est pas mon frère, Papa et Maman... Chui sûr ils l'ont adopté, c'est pas possible autrement." Théo n'osa pas répliquer, sachant le rouquin encore plus têtu ivre que sobre et enjoint Harry de répondre à son tour.

"- J'ai eu un fantasme sur McGonagall... Mais pas un fantasme romantique hein non !" _s'empressa l'Élu d'ajouter alors que ses amis semblaient faire la même tête que si ils venaient de voir Ombrage dans son bain entrain de jouer avec des petits canards roses._ " C'est juste... C'était juste un fantasme maternel... Ou je sais pas trop quoi...

\- Maternel ?

\- Ouais... Si vous saviez le nombre de fois ou j'ai failli appeler notre bonne vieille McGo' "maman"... Enfin... C'est à ton tour Théodore." le bibliothécaire de la bande acquiesça avant de se mordre la lèvre, de toute évidence pas près à ce qui allait suivre.

"- J'ai... Vous allez pas vous moquez hein les gars ?" _ces derniers le rassurèrent que oui, plus pour la forme et par curiosité, que pour être tout à fait honnêtes, d'autant que leur inhibition avait abandonné la partie il y a plusieurs shots déjà._ " J'ai... J'ai eu un fantasme sur Severus Rogue.

\- SEVERUS ROGUE ?! LE SEVERUS ROGUE MAÎTRE DE POTION A POUDLARD ?

\- Non. Ta grand-mère. Bien sûr que oui sur Severus Rogue crétin !

\- Mais... Mais... Mais...

\- Arrête de bugger Ron ! C'était pendant les deux premières années à Poudlard et... Et c'était comme un mentor pour moi, c'était mon professeur et mon directeur de maison... C'était une figure d'autorité et il était intelligent... Et c'était attirant.

\- Eurk. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on revoit ta définition de fantasme.

\- J'confirme. Notre pauvre Rogounet doit se retourner dans sa tombe là maintenant...

\- Vos gueules putain ! Vous aviez dit que vous vous moqueriez pas.

\- Fallait nous dire que ton fantasme c'était Rogue, on aurait pas répondu la même chose.

\- Ouep. Vraiment pas.

\- On avait dit le fantasme le plus inavouable !

\- On pensait pas que tu répondrais Rogue quand même.

\- Vous êtes des putes les mecs. De vraies putes." maugréa l'ancien Serpentard avant de boire son verre cul-sec, chose de très rare venant d'un jeune homme aussi calme. Harry se tourna vers Drago.

"- Il reste plus que toi mon p'tit blondinet !

\- Potter, j'sais tu vois flou mais cesse ses familiarités de suite." râla l'ancien Prince des Serpentards, alors que le contenu de son verre semblait soudain plus attrayant.

"- Oh grogne pas comme un Touffu et répond !

\- Touffu ?

\- Longue histoire." _répondit Harry aux Serpentards avant de se retourner vers le blond._ " Eh ! Change pas de sujet !" Malefoy soupira. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et les quatre autres se penchèrent patiemment (tant que l'alcool et la fatigue le permettaient) à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il crache le morceau.

"- Allez Drago ! Tu es sortie avec tellement de meuf à Poudlard, y en a bien une d'entre elle que tu veux pas assumer ?

\- Non aucune. Je les assume toute... Enfin, y en a peut-être quelques unes que j'ai oublié mais aucune d'entre elles que je trouve inavouable, j'ai assez de bon coup pour choisir mes conquêtes.

\- Alors qui, si ce n'est pas l'une d'entre elle ?

-... Hermione Granger." gros blanc.

"- Mec... T'es entrain de nous dire que tu as fantasmé sur Hermione Granger ?" à leur stupeur encore plus grande, ils l'entendirent grogner d'un façon incontestablement négative.

\- Non.

\- Coup de Cœur ?

\- Amour de jeunesse..." nouveau blanc. Encore plus long que le précédent.

"- Donc... T'es entrain de nous dire que tu as été amoureux de Hermione Granger.

-... Ouais...

\- La Hermione Granger qu'on a fréquenté au collège ? La même que tu as martyrisé, insulté et harcelé pendant presque 6 ans ?

-... ... Ouais... Je sais c'est bizarre mais genre..." _il sembla vouloir s'arrêter et ne rien dire de plus, mais l'alcool dans ses veines décida qu'il en serait autrement._ "Je voulais pas la blesser vous savez mais... Il fallait pas que quelqu'un sache, il fallait pas que Père le sache... Personne devait savoir. Surtout pas elle. Elle... Elle devait pas savoir que j'allais à la bibliothèque juste pour la matter en cachette, que j'imaginais lui crier "je t'aime" dans ma tête quand je lui disais des horreurs ou que je lui écrivais des lettres d'excuses à chaque fois que je lui disais des choses si affreuses que j'arrivais pas à dormir le soir. Tout, tout du moment qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle ne risquait rien par ma faute, du moment qu'elle ignorait combien je rêvais de la plaquer contre un mur à chaque fois que je la croisais dans les couloirs et de l'embrasser comme elle ne sera jamais embrassée dans toute sa vie. Où que j'ai passé cinq ans de ma vie à imaginer les prénoms des enfants que nous n'auront jamais...

-...

-...

-...

\- Wah... Chaud..." les 3 autres regardèrent Ron comme si il avait rompu la magie du moment.

"-Et... Tu...

\- Tu ressens plus rien pour elle depuis ?

\- Quoi ?!" s'insurgea violemment Drago. " Non. Non. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je m'en fiche d'elle ! C'est juste... Une coincée du cul de 23 ans, totalement imbuvable et insupportable et que je déteste autant qu'elle me déteste ! Y a plus rien de romantique pour elle dans ma tête, si ce n'est des envies de meurtres !" les 4 camarades le regardèrent soudain refroidis. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient enterré la hache de guerre depuis longtemps et tous s'entendaient à merveille dans le meilleur des mondes... Tous excepté Hermione et Drago qui continuaient résolument à se détester mutuellement au grand désespoir de leurs amis communs qui avaient pourtant tout fait pour les inviter à briser la glace et à abandonner leurs vieilles haines... sans succès.

Personnage n'osa surenchérir et le sujet fut clos. Ils partirent payer leurs verres et récupérant leurs vestes ils s'en allèrent chacun rentrer chez eux, si l'on omettait le pauvre Théodore qui avait était désigné de garde pour ramener en lieu sûr, à leurs domiciles respectifs, les deux terreurs ivres, aussi nommés Ron et Blaise.

Pourtant se couchant dans son lit de la façon la plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et par la même occasion la furie rousse qui sommeillait en sa bien aimé, le cerveau fatigué et sous alcool de l'Élu tournait à plein régime, ce que Drago lui avait avoué refusant de quitter ses pensées.  
L'idée explosa alors à ses yeux comme un feu d'artifice, et il ne comprit pas que personne n'y ait cogité auparavant. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait cela semblait évident. Evident que Drago et Hermione ne pourraient jamais devenir amis parce qu'ils étaient tous simplement destinés à se marier !

Bien sûr, Drago avait dit ne plus rien ressentir, mais enfin, un premier amour de jeunesse ça ne s'oublie pas, et puis quand on regarde Ginny dormir à ses côtés ça peut devenir plus qu'un simple amour de jeunesse hein ?  
Enfin, plus il s'y penchait et plus tout cela lui semblait logique. Leur haine mutuelle c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils veulent faire plus que des joutes verbales, s'entend par là un lit, peu de vêtements, des draps câlins, un mariage et au moins trois enfants.

Oh oui ! Un mariage, Harry serait le témoin d'Hermione et il se voyait d'ici faire un discours super émouvant ou il ferait pleurer l'assemblé tout entière, d'émotions d'abord, en racontant combien sa meilleure amie lui était essentielle, pour être heureux dans sa vie, et pour la sauver aussi, sa vie ; et puis de rire ensuite en racontant tout plein d'anecdotes marrantes sur Drago et elle.  
Et ils auraient des enfants ! Trois garçons et une fille ! Et il serait le parrain au moins de la petite fille, qui serait blonde comme son père et aussi rebelle et intelligente que sa mère. Et puis il apprendrait aux garçons à jouer au Quidditch. Et il pourrait offrir plein de bodys aux couleurs de Gryffondor à la futur maman, juste pour faire rager le futur papa.

Oh que oui ce serait génial ! Ce qu'il était brillant après avoir bu tout pleins de Whisky-Citrouille ! Franchement il s'épatait parfois !  
Et savoir sa meilleure amie avec son grand copain slash ancien meilleur ennemi ça le remplissait de bonheur. Et être le tonton de futurs enfants blonds touffus c'était absolument par-fait comme projet d'avenir !

... Ouais... Manquait plus de mettre les deux parents en couple ! 

La première tentative de Harry eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Il avait savamment travaillé son air le plus innocent alors qu'il marchait vers sa cible. Il se sentait comme un espion en plein rôle d'infiltration pour l'importante mission "marier ses amis qui se détestent comme le feu et la neige." Et lorsqu'il avait de frappé à la porte du bureau de Drago Malefoy, il affichait à merveille le visage le plus angélique qu'il lui était possible de faire.

"- Potter, tiens donc !" l'invita à rentrer l'ancien Serpentard en ayant ouvert la porte en bois d'une gracieux coup de baguette magique. " Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Oh rien de bien intéressant tu sais..." _il regarda ses ongles comme pour en vérifier sa manicure, il trouvait ça idiot, mais les gens dans les films faisaient toujours ça pour montrer qu'ils étaient désintéressés alors ça devait marcher n'est ce pas ?_ " Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais... Tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Je remplis un rapport de mission.

\- Un rapport de mission ? Chouette alors ! Elle était bien ? Dis mwa touuuuuut !

\- C'était juste un sorcier qui avait acheté un objet de magie noire dans l'allé des embrumes sans trop savoir à quoi il servait. Il prétend qu'il voulait changer son chat en bleu, au final il est à Sainte-Mangouste pour avoir perdu trois doigts.

\- Oh. La routine quoi.

\- Ouais la routine.

\- Cool." le jeune auror blond haussa les sourcils, observant son ami qui regardait partout ailleurs que lui, comme si la décoration de son bureau titillait soudainement la curiosité du binoclard.

"- Sérieusement Potter, pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pour voir mon ami. C'est si dur à croire que ça ?

\- Honnêtement, quand tu ressemble à un nounours en guimauve de fictions pour enfants, ouais.

\- Rahlalala, si peu de confiance, c'est fou.

\- Harry Potter. Réponds à ma question. Maintenant.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver Malefoy, c'est juste...

\- C'est juste ?" repris le blond commençant à s'impatienter.

"- Bah voilà en fait tu vas rire, mais j'aurais besoin que tu aies te dégourdir les jambes au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?" lui demanda l'autre, suspicieux.

"- Pour me rendre un service ? Kingsley m'attend dans son bureau d'ici 15 minutes et je dois rendre un rapport de mission à Hermione concernant des abus sur des elfes de maison.

\- Et ça peut pas attendre ce rapport de mission ?" soupira Drago en sachant déjà que le résultat de ces informations ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Oh non. Tu connais Hermione, elle me tuerai d'avoir fait trainer un dossier de ce genre, surtout que ça concerne des elfes de maison. Ca te dérangerait si...

\- Je faisais le larbin et lui donnait à ta place ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ! Merci de me le proposer tu es un amour franchement Drago !

\- Et tu peux pas lui envoyer une note de service ?

\- Nan." _Harry secoua la tête de façon tout à fait innocente. _" Le rapport est trop lourd, ça passe pas. " nouveau soupir de la part du blond, qui fut suivit d'un grognement.

"- Tu fais chier Potter, le ministre ne pouvait pas trouver un autre chouchou que toi ?" l'Élu posa le dit dossier (meilleure excuse bidon qu'il avait put trouver soit-dit en passant) en haussant les épaules, et prenant un voix blasée :

"- Que veux tu mon pauvre ami ? C'est ça d'être le sauveur du monde ! Ah cruelle célébrité ! En tout cas merci de ton aide !" il se leva et parti ensuite sans attendre de réponse et attendant d'avoir fermer la porte du bureau pour laisser un sourire machiavélique étirer ses lèvres.

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - Mission " bébés blonds touffus " - observations n°1 : **_

_Je viens de voir le sujet D courir lamentablement dans tout le hall du Ministère pour échapper à une nuée d'oiseaux démoniaques lancés à sa poursuite par le sujet H. De toute évidence, il semblerait que la première approche n'a pas eu les effets escomptés. Il faut de ce pas trouver une nouvelle situation pour qu'il puisse se retrouver tous les deux ensemble. _

_Note n°1 : Le sort " Oppugno " d'Hermione est toujours aussi efficace. _

_Note °2 : Rappeler à Hermione que les tentatives de meurtres ne sont pas franchement légales. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - Mission "bébés blonds touffus" - observations n°2 :**_

_La magnifique et brillante assistante rousse de mon plan sans le savoir ( aka Madame G. Potter) m'a demandé si j'avais perdu la tête lorsque j'ai invité le sujet D à rejoindre le sujet H dans notre cuisine. De toute évidence, elle ne comprend rien à la splendeur de mon génie diabolique. _

_Ma deuxième tentative était pourtant brillante ! Je savais que le sujet H viendrait en avance pour préparer le dessert chez nous comme elle le fait pour la grande majorité de nos dîners entre amis bimensuels. Je me suis donc "malencontreusement" (comprenez par là que c'était totalement intentionnel) trompé et ait indiqué une mauvaise heure au sujet D lorsqu'il me l'a demandé. Il est donc arrivé trois quart d'heure plutôt que les autres invités (quel idiot je fais moi d'avoir oublié qu'on avait changé l'heure du dîner à la dernière minute et de ne pas l'avoir averti de cela ! - avec mon air innocent parfaitement étudié le sujet D et ma chère épouse n'y ont vu que du feu.). Comme il est arrivé plus tôt, sa bonne éducation lui a imposé de nous demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider à préparer, et avec mon air toujours le plus innocent du monde, je lui est indiqué que le sujet H avait sûrement besoin d'aide et qu'il n'avait qu'à la rejoindre en cuisine pour mettre sa main à la patte. Je l'ai vu regretter son éducation à la seconde même où j'ai prononcé ces mots, mais il a accepté d'un hochement de tête et resigné le sujet D a rejoint le sujet H en cuisine. _

_Mon plan était superbe et prodigieusement bien travaillé ! En plus le sujet H préparait des desserts au chocolat et le chocolat c'est un aphrodisiaque non ? _  
_Je comprends pas où mes calculs ont été faussés. _  
_Maintenant les murs de ma cuisine sont littéralement blancs de farine. Et on arrive pas à les nettoyer. Y a même pas de farine dans la recette des macarons ! _

_Note n°1 : trouver un sort de nettoyage assez puissant pour retrouver la vraie couleur rouge des murs de ma cuisine. _

_Note n° 2 : Pour la prochaine tentative, ne pas oublier que Hermione est dangereuse MÊME avec des œufs et de la farine_.

Pour la tentative suivante, Harry se dit qu'il avait sans doute mal apprécié l'ampleur du problème et qu'il lui fallait tenter une autre approche. Ses deux amis étaient des êtres redoutables et têtus (ou têtus et redoutables - il ne savait pas trop dans quel ordre le dire) et tenter de simples petites approches ou les deux individus se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce c'était sous-estimer Drago, Hermione et leur potentiel destructeur que ce soit pour eux-mêmes ou pour le monde entier s'ils s'y mettaient vraiment. Alors après réflexion le Survivant avait décidé de dévaliser les rayons de Fleury et Bott de tous leurs livres sur la séduction, l'amour et l'épanouissement dans une vie de couple.  
Livres qui lui avaient coûté une petite fortune et qu'il s'était d'ailleurs empressé d'étudier avec intérêt, prenant des notes par-ci par là, soulignant des mots, surlignant des phrases, griffonnant dans la marge...

_**Journal de Bord de Harry Potter - Mission "bébés blonds touffus" - observations n°3 :**_

_Bon, nous avons mal évalué la taille de la mission. Il semble que les deux sujets soient peu réceptifs à la merveilleuse perspective de se marier, fonder une famille ensemble et avoir des bébés blonds touffus courageux Serpentard ou fourbes Gryffondor. _  
_En conséquence il nous faut préparer le terrain. _

_Dans un premier temps, il est écrit que la première étape pour séduire une fille est de déchiffrer ses signaux afin d'être sûr que vous l'intéressiez. _

_Son langage corporel d'abord. Il est écrit que quand une fille vous aime son langage corporel change, il s'agit de déchiffrer ses signes et ses "symptômes". _

_Il est écrit qu'une fille avec des sentiments change sa posture. Sur ce point j'ai du mal à me situer. Le sujet H est un sujet plutôt complexe. Mais il est écrit que lorsqu'une fille vous voit comme une potentiel partenaire attractif son torse sera tourné vers vous, de façon ouverte, signe qu'elle discuterait volontiers avec vous. Le sujet H se tient souvent face au sujet D mais les décibels dans sa voix et ses dents serrés ne donnent pas l'impression qu'elle est ouverte à la conversation. Il est aussi écrit qu'une fille timide ou nerveuse pourra envoyer des signaux inverses comme une posture fermée ou des bras croisés. Nous concluons donc que le sujet H est nerveux et timide et par ailleurs n'a pas conscience de la passion dévorante qui brûle dans son être quand elle énonce tous les moyens possible en sa connaissance pour torturer le sujet D. Oui, elle a simplement peur de s'avouer qu'elle est attirée et puis elle est timide. L'étape une du sujet H est en tout cas validée ! Suivante !_

_"Voyez si elle cherche votre regard"... Le sujet H regarde le sujet D dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle exprime vouloir le tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il soit, de faire de sa vie un enfer, ou bien son envie de maudire sa descendance sur les 7 prochaines générations quand ce n'est pas de lui couper la possibilité d'en avoir. La seconde étape du sujet H est également validée. _

_Etape 3 : "Il faut tenir compte du contexte. La façon dont il faudra interpréter le langage corporel d'une fille variera en fonction de lui et de lui seul. On pourrait par exemple citer le cas ou une fille vous toucherait le bras. Si vous êtes seul avec elle cela pourrait être un signe de flirt, cependant si elle tapote votre bras de façon rapide dans le but d'attirer votre attention sur un ami qui vous cherche, ce n'est probablement pas du flirt, juste qu'elle essaie de vous aider."... Bon bien sûr il faut tenir compte du contexte, mais en même temps, on parle d'Hermione Granger, je suis sûr que je ne me trompe pas. Je me fais pas des films, j'ai raison ! Le sujet H et le sujet D finiront ensemble et mariés, foi de Harry Potter ! La troisième étape aussi il la validait ! _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - Mission " bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 4 : **_

_Il semblerait que conseiller au sujet D d'offrir sans raison un café au sujet H n'était pas une bonne idée. _

_Note n° 1 : je dois une chemise de luxe à Malefoy. _

_Note n°2 : Penser à pleurer sur le prix des chemises de luxe. _

_Note n°3 : Ne VRAIMENT PAS OUBLIER qu' Hermione est DANGEREUSE peu importe ce qui lui tombe sous la main. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - Mission " Maman violente de bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°5 : **_

_Afin de gagner des points du côté du sujet H j'ai essayé de présenter à son esprit une vision plus positive du sujet D que celle qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir. Présenter une vision plus positive du sujet D que la vision qu'en a le sujet H n'est pas spécialement compliqué en soit. Cependant, survivre à cette action est une autre paire de manches. _  
_A la base j'ai juste énoncé le fait que "Malefoy est des plus beau et jeune parti du monde sorcier anglais, par ailleurs toujours célibataire". Mes tympans sont toujours douloureux. De toute évidence, cette approche est encore un échec. _

_Note n°1 : Essayer une approche plus douce et moins directe lorsqu'il est question du sujet H. _

_Note n°2 : Ne plus reparler du physique avantageux du sujet D au sujet H, elle dit s'en foutre totalement "du joli petit cul diablement sexy par Merlin de cet abruti dégénéré et primaire au cerveau de mollusque !" parce que elle a "autre chose à faire que de mater ce dieu vivant toute la sainte journée !" _

_Note n°3 : le sujet H aurait vraiment qualifié le sujet D de dieu vivant avec un joli petit cul diablement sexy ? _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - Mission " bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°27 : **_

_A l'évidence, laisser trainer des articles de journaux sur les bienfaits des relations sexuelles sur le corps et des avantages de coucher avec ses ennemis sur le bureau du sujet H n'a pas vraiment les effets escomptés. J'ai vu sa secrétaire partir en pleurant. Je ne vais peut-être pas me dénoncer à la place de cette dernière... Contrairement à ce que dit Blaise, Gryffondor ne rime pas avec suicidaire... Enfin... Pas toujours. _

_Note n°1 : Penser à aller m'excuser auprès de la petite secrétaire d'Hermione. _

_Note n°2 : Penser à acheter un mug "meilleure secrétaire" à la petite secrétaire d'Hermione. Un mug qui change de couleur avec la température de préférence. _

_Note n°3 : Penser à caser les deux sujets ensemble rapidement. Le niveau de stress et de colère du sujet H est à son comble et elle aurait besoin de relations sexuelles AU PLUS VITE. _

_Note n°4 : Penser à tester avec Ginny la position du cerf en rut décrite à la page 38 de la rubrique sexo du magazine. _

_Note n°5 : Penser à tester avec Ginny toutes les positions décrite à la rubrique sexo du magazine ! Et aussi le jeu avec des glaçons ! _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n°28 :**_

_Apparemment le sujet D est également peu accueillant qu'à la merveilleuse possibilité de coucher avec son ennemi(e) et tout ce qui en découle. Énoncer l'idée devant lui m'a valu d'être mise à la porte de son bureau de façon froide et semble-t-il énervé. _

_Note : Il faut vraiment, vraiment, vraiment caser les deux sujets ensemble rapidement, ils en auraient besoin rapidement. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n°29 :**_

_J'étais sûr de moi lorsque j'ai fait semblant d'avoir une violente nausée pour demander au sujet D d'aller chercher un livre pour moi à la librairie. On était mardi après-midi et, comme tous les mardi après-midi, le sujet H avait prit sa demi-journée pour aller zieuter les arrivages de la semaine chez Fleury et Bott. _  
_Donc ils devaient se croiser. Et comme j'ai demandé un livre qui n'existe pas au sujet D, sa perplexité, aurait dut le pousser à demander son aide au sujet H. _  
_C'était sans compter sur le facteur éducation Malefoy. Au moins ils se sont totalement ignorés, et personne n'a crié. On avance, on avance... Lentement mais sûrement. _  
_Ils finiront ensemble je l'assure. _  
_Ou bien alors je les balance par dessus la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard... _

_Note n°1 : Prendre en compte la fierté du sujet D pour les prochaines tentatives. _

_Note n°2 : La fausse moustache pour le déguisement, ça gratte. _

_Note n°3 : Il va falloir demander de l'aide. J'ai vraiment sous-estimé la difficulté de la mission. _

_Note n°4 : J'suis censé demander de l'aide à qui si je veux éviter Ste Mangouste ? _

Poudlard était comme dans ses souvenirs. Enfin presque, car Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Le grand château écossais avait beau avoir été construit à l'identique, il portait encore et toujours, ça et là, les stigmates de la guerre qui avait rongé son ventre.  
Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, il ne fallait plus penser à ça.  
Il fallait panser les plaies, réparer les sourires, et puis ensuite, se tourner vers l'Avenir. Il était là l'Avenir, juste là, juste devant. Il était beau l'Avenir, il était rayonnant, il était prêt à éclipser la noirceur du passé.  
L'Avenir c'était son épouse qui arrêterait bientôt ses potions contraceptives, c'était leur amitié Gryffondor- Serpentard et leurs potes dégénérés, c'était Ron et Hermione qu'il avait toujours à ses côtés, c'était Dudley qui avait repris contact avec lui pour le connaitre enfin, sans l'avis de ses parents, c'était Teddy, c'était la petite Victoire, c'était Neville qui allait bientôt être papa, et Drago et Hermione qui allaient bientôt se marier.  
Oui Drago et Hermione étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils ne le savaient juste pas encore.  
Et lui il faisait ça pour eux, il faisait ça pour l'Avenir.  
Il était vraiment le meilleur des amis qu'on puisse rêver.

Il poussa les lourdes portes du château avec un soupir, éprouvant soudain le plaisir sans nom de se retrouver "à la maison".

"- Oh Potter ! Vous êtes là ! J'ai bien reçu votre hibou, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Vous disiez vouloir le voir n'est-ce pas ? Oh suivez moi Potter, suivez moi !

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Professeur McGonagall." s'amusa son vieil élève devant la manifestation évidente de l'affection de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose qui le laissait bien incapable d'en placer une. La vieille dame froide avait bien changé.

La directrice de Poudlard s'empressa d'amener Harry à son bureau, et ce dernier la suivit, enchanté de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de l'école, d'elle, de ses anciens professeurs.

"- Vous voulez un biscuit Potter ?" proposa-t-elle alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de son élève préféré en rappelant les bons souvenirs.

"- Avec plaisir Professeur... Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez... Il me proposait toujours une friandise ou une sucrerie dès que je passais la porte de ce bureau...

\- Et je le ferais toujours Monsieur Potter. Si seulement je n'étais pas un tableau !

\- Albus ! Tenez vous donc un peu tranquille par Merlin ! C'est que vous ne vous arrangez pas avec le temps !" râla la vieille métamorphe, les sourcils froncés, en s'adressant au portrait de son ami et mentor qui souriait avec malice.

"- C'est tout pour votre plaisir ma chère Minerva.

\- Cela reste à prouver... En attendant Potter je vous laisse seul avec lui, puisse que vous souhaitiez lui parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas et prenez votre temps, je ne serai pas loin dehors

\- Merci Professeur McGonagall." cette dernière lui offrit un de ses éternels sourires pincés mais sincères avant de disparaître par l'embrasure de la porte et quitter le bureau, refermant derrière elle.

Harry se tourna vers le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, qui jouait avec sa barbe blanche en attendant patiemment son interlocuteur, le même air de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi lune que de son vivant.

"- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, que me voulez vous donc ? Oh venez prenez une chaise et approchez, ne parlons pas de si loin ! Je ne cesse de demander à Minerva de mettre une petit présentoir et des bonbons au citron devant mon tableau mais cette chère Minerva s'obstine à refuser pour une raison que j'ignore. Nous ferons donc avec les moyens du bord, le tant que j'arrive à la convaincre. En quoi vouliez vous mon aide déjà ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé votre...

\- Vous êtes un homme pressé mon cher Potter, cela va de soit, alors venons en aux faits, ne perdons pas de temps avec les familiarités et les politesses inutiles. C'était à propos de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy vous disiez ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas...

\- Cela va de soit, voyons. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre.

\- Mais comment...

\- C'est tellement évident qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! Vous me décevez un peu de ne le comprendre que maintenant mon cher ami." commenta le vieil homme dans son tableau, jouant toujours avec sa longue barbe blanche l'air serein et le regard plein de malice de celui qui a toujours 6 ou 7 coups d'avance.

"- Au moins moi je le vois...

\- Ce n'est pas toujours pas leur cas ?

\- NON ! Ces deux idiots s'obstinent à refuser de voir la réalité en face.

\- Allons, allons, du calme mon petit. Il suffit de leur donner un coup de pouce et ils verront la réalité en face, clair comme un chaudron fraîchement nettoyé !

\- Beh tiens ! J'essaie ! Je fais que ça ! Mais j'ai beau essayer et essayer encore, aucunes de mes tentatives n'a de succès et j'échoue coup sur coup. Ces deux têtes de mules sont plus têtus que des hippogriffes ! On pourrait leur mettre la tête dans le chaudron qu'ils verraient toujours pas clairement comment le chaudron il est bien nettoyé ! Je suis à court d'idées Professeur ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !" le dit professeur se gratta sa barbe blanche, l'air de réfléchir à la question.

"- Et bien... Je propose de les enfermer dans une pièce.

\- De les enfermer dans une pièce ?

\- Oui. Seuls. Juste tous les deux. Oh ! Et donnez leur du Veritaserum avant !

\- Ce n'est pas un peu... radical ?" le vieillard en peinture secoua la tête.

"- Rien n'est jamais trop radical quand on parle de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, les deux jeunes personnes les plus mignonnes et l'histoire la plus romantique que je connaisse. Ah ! Deux jeunes enfants de familles opposées et destinés à se haïr mais dont l'Amour a frappé leur cœur comme le vent de mai sur les fleurs ou les vagues sur la plage... Ô destin cruel ! Qu'as tu donc fait à ces deux enfants pour qu'ils soient condamnés à se chercher sans jamais se trouver comme Roméo et Juliette qui...

\- C'est bon d'accord, merci Professeur." _calma Harry en voyant son ancien mentor prêt à partir définitivement en mélodrame._ " En tout cas croyez bien que c'est un plaisir que de vous retrouver et de voir que vous êtes égal à vous même, vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil.

\- Vous non plus Monsieur Potter ! C'était un plaisir partagé ! Revenez prendre le thé un de ces jours, et me tenir informé de l'évolution de nos petites affaires, je veux tout savoir ! D'ici là, j'aurais su convaincre Minnie de m'acheter des bonbons au citron pour nos invités."

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et biberons au Veritaserum" - Observations n°30 :**_

_J'ai réfléchi à l'idée du vieux Dumbledore. Je trouve vraiment ça violent de les bloquer dans la même pièce. Pour l'instant, on va se contenter du Veritaserum. D'autant que même enfermés et drogués pour dire toute la vérité ces deux idiots seraient capables de ne pas se parler et passer à côté de la chance de leur vie pour comprendre qu'ils sont enfermés avec leur âme sœur. Non, il faut quelqu'un pour les chaperonner, les faire discuter ensemble, poser des questions, les aiguiller paternellement sur le bon chemin comme un gentil petit berger de l'Amour. En conclusion, pour l'instant ce sera juste Veritaserum et repas entre amis, puis on verra ce que ça donne. _

_Au départ, j'avais VRAIMENT pensé à le proposer dans la discussion, genre si ils souhaitaient un verre de Veritaserum, parce que faire boire des potions aux gens à leur insu c'est pas très légal, tout ça, tout ça. Mais ensuite je me suis dis que ça paraîtrait louche et puis que les deux sujets refuseraient sûrement mon offre innocente et désintéressée. _

_Donc je vais en glisser un peu dans leur verre. Ni vu, ni connu. _

_Harry Potter est un géni__e__ diabolique mesdames et messieurs ! Eh oueh ! _

Harry soupira en tâtant la poche arrière de son jean, sentant le petit renflement causé par le flacon de potion qu'il avait pris grand soin de cacher.

Il était seul dans la cuisine, tous les invités et sa chère femme étant dans le salon et maintenant qu'il regardait le plateau sur lequel il avait posé tous les verres, il lui semblait plus tant que ça que c'était une _si _bonne idée. Bien sûr il faisait ça pour la bonne cause, et la perspective de voir des petits bébés blonds marcher partout à quatre pattes dans son salon valait bien qu'il outrepasse quelques limites. Ceci dit... Droguer ses amis...

Bon Harry ! Ce n'était pas si grave de les droguer pour leur bonheur ! Quand faut y aller, faut y... PUTAIN DE MERDE PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN !

"- Saloperie de chat !" maugréa le survivant en mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier plus fort.

Pattenrond à ses pieds le regarda de ses deux yeux jaunes, et miaula de nouveau, en continuant de fixer Harry.

Le Survivant décrocha son regard de la sale bête pour observer l'étendue des dégâts (pourquoi diable Hermione l'avait donc amené avec elle ce fichu matou ?). Harry avait déjà décapsulé le flacon lorsque l'hybride félin l'avait fait sursauter en miaulant.  
Résultat ?  
Lui qui ne voulait en verser que quelques gouttes dans les verres d'Hermione et Drago parce que c'était amplement suffisant avait un petit problème. Les deux seraient plus que servis en Veritaserum en tout cas. Tout le monde serait servi.  
Harry Potter avait renversé l'intégralité du flacon sur le gratin qu'il était censé mettre au four juste ensuite...

Il se mordit les lèvres un peu plus en maudissant le chat de sa meilleure amie... La soirée promettait. Et pas qu'un peu...

"-Hermione rappelle moi pourquoi tu as ramené ton chat chez moi, _s'il te plait _ ?" grogna le jeune homme en rejoignant ses invités et sa chère et tendre épouse dans le salon.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, j'ai peur que Pattenrond me couve un début de dépression. Le pauvre petit passe ses journées à dormir.

\- Peut-être, à tout hasard, parce que C'EST UN PUTAIN DE CHAT !

\- ON NE T'A PAS SONNÉ MALEFOY ! Et pour ta gouverne Pattenrond n'est pas un simple chat il est croisé avec un Fléreur ! C'est un animal très intelligent et actif ! C'est contre sa nature de bouger peu.

\- J'AI LE DROIT DE PARLER AUTANT QUE TOI À CE QUE JE SACHE ! Et on s'en fout de ce que c'est comme machin, c'est une bestiole ! UNE BESTIOLE ! Ça n'a strictement rien à foutre d'autre dans sa vie que de pioncer !

\- ET TOI QU'EST QUE TU PEUX Y SAVOIR HEIN ?! QU'EST QUE TU PEUX Y COMPRENDRE ? TU N'Y COMPRENDS RIEN ! TU N'ES QU'UN ÊTRE SANS COEUR QUI N'A D'INTÉRÊT QUE POUR LUI ET POUR LUI SEUL ! TU T'EN FOUS DU RESTE ! QUE CE SOIT UN ANIMAL OU UNE BESTIOLE OU UN HUMAIN OU UNE STUPIDE PETITE SANG DE BOURBE !" Hermione hurla au visage du Serpentard s'était subitement lever pour faire face à ce dernier qui encaissait comme il pouvait sa voix aiguë et glacée lui balancer tant d'horreurs à la figure en se brisant sur les fins de mots.

"- NON ! TU N'AS PAS LE... " mais Hermione était déjà partie sans même attendre sa réponse, sans même lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer.  
Elle était juste partie en coup de vent comme une bourrasque qui entre et ressort aussitôt, elle avait attrapé son sac et ses affaires, et elle s'en était allé en claquant furieusement la porte de la maison derrière elle.

"- C'est pas vrai qu'elle... PUTAIN ! 'AZY ÇA ME SAOULE MOI AUSSI JE ME CASSE !" et s'en attendre la réponse de qui que ce soit, Drago attrapa ses propres affaires, tourna les talons, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée à son tour, il lança un violent "BONSOIR" de sorte à ce que ses amis puissent l'entendre avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Il y eu un grand blanc dans le salon des Potter et personne n'osaient le rompre. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils connaissaient le tempérament de leurs amis et la haine mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre en dépit de la hache de guerre enterrée depuis longtemps entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Ils ne comprenaient juste pas, et... Ils rêvaient que ça cesse... Ce genre de repas, ils avaient l'habitude, mais... Ce n'est pas le genre d'évènements auxquels on aime s'habituer.  
Les deux étaient des personnes géniales et tous les adoraient pour leurs qualités et leurs défauts respectifs et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. Mais... Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à choisir.  
D'autant que ils étaient sûrs, chacun d'entre eux, que les deux bourriques pourraient s'entendre l'une et l'autre et même s'apprécier, si seulement ils n'étaient pas trop têtus pour le voir clairement et simplement.  
Et qui plus est, faire des bébés blonds touffus aurait ajouté un certain Gryffondor...

"- Enfin... Je ne comprends pas... Par Merlin... Je sais que nous avons été affreux avec vous et surtout Dray avec Hermione mais... Le temps a passé, on a changé, _IL_ a changé... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas le voir ? Et pourquoi elle nous as pardonné à nous tous sans exceptions mais refuse de le pardonner _lui _ ? " il y eu un nouveau silence et personne ne sut répondre à Pansy. Personne n'avait de réponse à ces questions, même pas les vieux de la Gryffondor, qui ne savaient que dire à cela.

Dans le silence lourd et pesant qui planait dans la pièce le ventre d'un certain rouquin choisit que c'était le meilleur moment pour tester son imitation du cri des baleines en rut. Il y eu quelques éclats de rire qui eurent l'avantage de dégivrer un peu l'ambiance glaciale qu'avait laissé les deux autres idiots en faisant leur Drama-Queen de peu de sous avant de partir en fanfare de cris.

"- Sinon il est bientôt prêt ton gratin Harry ? " demanda Ron l'air affamé.

Et soudain, Harry pâlit, se rappela de pourquoi il avait questionné Hermione sur son chat quelques minutes auparavant, et eut l'impression, que ce soir, ce serait lui au menu sur la table.

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et putain de gratin au Veritaserum" - Observations n°31 :**_

_Soyons honnêtes, j'ai vraiment, vraiment eu l'espoir que la cuisson fasse s'évaporer la potion comme par magie. _

_Malheureusement il semble que je sois toujours Harry Potter et Harry Potter il n'a que le droit de s'empiffrer les problèmes jusqu'à l'overdose ! Foutu Destin ! Foutu Karma ! Foutu Merlin ! Foutu Dumbledore ! Foutu Moi-même ! Foutu je sais pas trop quoi ! RAAAAAH ! _

_Donc résumons : la potion de Veritaserum fait effet MÊME dans un énorme gratin de pomme de terre passé au four. La potion de Veritaserum n'aime pas passer au four. Prendre de la potion de Veritaserum passée au four dans un énorme gratin de pomme de terre donne apparemment à la personne qui en prend une furieuse envie de révéler la vérité SANS QU'ON LUI POSE QUOI QUE CE SOIT COMME QUESTION ! _

_J'ai appris plein de choses que je ne voulais jamais savoir de toute ma vie du genre : _  
_\- les jumeaux Weasley ont déjà mesuré la taille de leurs... Pour savoir si elles faisaient bien la même taille et si il se ressemblaient bien, "jusque dans le caleçon". Ils ont également couché avec la même personne une fois pour voir si l'un d'eux était meilleur, et si elle voyait la différence. Apparemment c'est un échec._  
_\- Pansy a déjà couché avec Blaise dans la salle de Potions (et ont failli se faire cramer par Rogue). Ses culottes préférées sont vert Serpentard avec écrit "I love Blaise Zabini" quand ce n'est pas directement et simplement la tête de son petit ami imprimée sur la face arrière._

_\- Tiens pendant qu'on en parle de son petit ami ! Ce psychopathe a déjà couché avec quelqu'un sous polynectar en prenant l'apparence de Drago. Et il a aussi des boxers à l'effigie de Pansy (leur délire de couple me dépasse)... _  
_\- Théo nous a dit qu'il était gay (depuis le nombre d'années qu'on le charrie et qu'il refuse d'assumer, il était temps)... Et qu'il a un fétiche sur les tâches de rousseur au niveau des fesses. _  
_\- Ron lui, il nous a dit qui aimait lécher des nombrils durant les préliminaires (de préférence avec de la Chantilly)... _  
_\- Neville a déjà dansé un slow avec une plante en pot parce qu'il était seul "pour cette chanson qu'il adorait" et son premier ami s'appelait "Fictus le Cactus". _  
_\- Luna nous a expliqué que le problème d'Hermione et Drago c'était les joncheruines qu'il y a tout autour de leurs têtes et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Elle nous a aussi dit plusieurs fois qu'elle aimait les radis (étonnamment Luna semblait sous Veritaserum la plus normale de nous tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire "Luna" et "normale" dans la même phrase un jour... C'est effrayant. Peut-être qu'elle est peu sensible au Veritaserum ? Je sais pas trop quoi déduire de tout ça...)_  
_\- Daphnée quant à elle, elle a déjà participé à un concours de Mini Miss moldu quand elle était petite... Et elle est arrivée deuxième. Elle aurait adoré être mannequin chez les moldus mais ses parents ont toujours refusé. Et le soir dans sa chambre sa sœur et elle s'amusait à défiler et Astoria à commenter avec une brosse à cheveux pour faire office de micro "les trucs machins qui servent de sorts pour amplifier la voix des moldus". _

_Puis apparemment... Toute cette torture ne suffisait donc pas... Alors il a fallu que Ginny avoue à tout nos amis qu'on "copule comme des lapins" et que "la position du cerf en rut elle est d'enfer" (tu parles qu'elle est d'enfer, j'en ai encore mal au dos oui !). Et elle a aussi dit que le jour de notre première rencontre, lorsqu'elle est rentrée de la gare de King Cross elle a gribouillé nos faire-part de mariage pour une bonne semaine (j'hésite toujours à trouver mon épouse mignonne, devin ou effrayante)... _

_Et comme ce foutu Destin à clairement pensé que cela ne me suffisait pas, il m'a forcé à dire devant tout le monde que j'avais déjà embrassé Ron à cause d'un gage dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et qu'après, on avait plus osé se regarder pendant une semaine. _  
_Puis en plus, il a essayé de me pousser à parler de mes bébés blonds touffus. Mais j'ai rien dit, j'ai tenu bon, il le fallait bien, pour mes bébés ! Comment aurait-je pu orchestrer leur naissance dans ma chambre de fou à Ste Mangouste ? Non c'est encore trop tôt pour leur en parler, il ne comprendrait pas la splendeur de mon génie et combien j'ai raison et que Drago et Hermione DOIVENT finir ensemble. Putain j'en ai encore les lèvres en sang ça fait mal ! _

_Et le pire dans tout ça. LE PIRE. C'est que les deux concernés à l'origine, les DEUX SEULS QUI DEVAIENT BOUFFER CETTE SALOPERIE DE VERITASERUM, ils n'étaient MÊME PAS LÀ ! C'était eux qui étaient visés, EUX ! Et ils n'en en pas pris. PAS PRIS ! _

_Et ce que je pouvais penser à un echec plus cuisant ? Clairement, non. _

_Note n° 1 : Le Veritaserum c'est ni légal, ni une bonne idée. _

_Note n°2 : Non, le Veritaserum c'est VRAIMENT pas une bonne idée. _

_Note n°3 : Le problème de Drago et Hermione, c'est les joncheruines. _

_Note n°4 : Trouver une potion ou un sort pour détruire les joncheruines. _

_Note n°5 : Arrêter de passer autant de temps avec Luna. _

_Note n°6 : Se renseigner si les joncheruines existent vraiment. _

_Note n°7 : Ne plus demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. MERCI LE VIEUX._

_Note n°8 : Trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander de l'aide._

_Note n°9 : Plus de Veritaserum. PLUS JAMAIS._

_Note n°10 : Désolé Merlin je le pensais pas vraiment tout à l'heure... _

_Note n°11 : Désolé Professeur Dumbledore. Promis, je vous manque plus de respect. _

_Note n°12 : Désolé Destin, je disais pour rire, allez m'en veux pas, me fait pas la gueule steuplait. J'ai pas envie de Survivre une troisième fois à quoique ce soit de potentiellement méchant, dangereux et mortel... Sois gentil avec moi je t'en prie, je t'aime même si tu aimes me torturer, vrai de vrai, promis, juré, craché, avec le petit doigt. Mais pas avec un serment inviolable hein, je tiens pas à mourir la prochaine fois que je t'en voudrais. Mais non y aurait pas de prochaine fois t'inquiète pas. _

_Note n°13 : Hermione a oublié son chat chez moi... _

_Note n°14 : Dire à Hermione de venir vite le chercher ou alors je connais l'ingrédient principal de mon prochain gratin. _

"- Molly ?

\- Oui Harry chéri ?" lança la matriarche à son fils adoptif récemment devenu son beau-fils en se retournant un torchon à la main.  
Le Survivant pris cela comme une invitation à continuer et s'avança dans l'antre de la mère rousse, pièce que les Weasley nommaient aussi : la cuisine.

"- Et bien voilà... J'aurai besoin de votre aide... Ou plutôt de vos conseils... Ou... Je sais pas trop...

\- Respire mon petit ! Et dis moi tout. Viens là, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour ça." Harry la regarda avec un grand sourire imprimé sur son visage. C'était devenu quelque chose de quotidien dans son paysage, mais la douceur maternelle de Molly Weasley, il ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Avoir une famille, il ne s'y habituait toujours pas.  
Mais avoir une famille, et pas n'importe laquelle, avoir été intégré au clan des Weasley, au clan des sorciers les plus unis de Grande-Bretagne, ça faisait plus que du bien.  
C'était une seconde naissance.

Enfin, il fallait vite cesser le mélodramatique, les bébés blonds touffus n'attendraient pas.

"- Molly... J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour... Je voudrais aider des amis... Et je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre..." L'Elu déglutit et se rendit soudain compte que comparé au vieux barbu à qui il n'avait rien eu à demander, la maman rousse, c'était tout de suite moins simple.

"- En quoi veux-tu les aider Harry chéri ?

\- Et bien... Je sais qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Ils sont deux âmes sœurs !

\- Oh mais c'est trop mignon ce que tu me racontes là ! Et ces deux jeunes gens ne sont pas encore ensemble ?

\- Non ! Ils sont têtus comme des hippogriffes ! J'en ai marre d'eux ! Même si on leur mettait la vérité en face ils la refuseraient toujours ! Alors que c'est évident que j'ai raison et tout le reste mais ils sont trop bornés pour le voir ! Ca fait deux mois que j'essaie tout ce que je peux pour leur faire voir et les mettre ensemble et ça ne marche pas ! Toutes mes tentatives sont voués à l'échec ! Je suis à bout ! J'ai même appris que mon meilleur ami aimait lécher des nombrils et puis...

\- Que Ron aimait lé... Oh par Merlin tout puissant, il y a des choses sur ses enfant qu'on aimerait jamais apprendre... Enfin passons. Vite... Harry chéri tu es sûr de toi quant à ces deux jeunes gens ? Tu t'es peut-être... faits des histoires trop vite ?

\- Oh non Molly ! Je suis sûr de moi ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ils ont tout ce que l'un recherche chez l'autre et inversement. Ils sont complémentaires, et quand on est dans leurs parages on sent bien la tension romantique tout autour d'eux, on peut pas la louper et... En plus j'ai appris récemment que le garçon avait été amoureux de la fille pendant toute notre enfance et... Quand il en parlait... Il avait pas l'air de l'avoir oublié tant que ça, comme si, cet amour de jeunesse, il l'avait gardé au fond de lui s'en se rendre compte et... " Molly stoppa l'énumération que le jeune homme faisait en comptant sur les doigts de ses mains.

"- C'est bon j'ai compris, j'ai compris Harry. Calme toi, respire, et donne moi le nom de ces deux jeunes gens." le fils de James s'exécuta, n'ayant pas respiré durant son monologue, il en était essoufflé, et l'air inquiet de Molly à l'idée que celui qui avait par deux fois survécu à Vous-savez-qui puisse rendre l'âme dans sa cuisine simplement parce qu'il avait oublié de respirer ne lui donnait pas envie de faire autre chose que ça.

"-... Drago et Hermione.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les deux jeunes gens... C'est Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

\- Pardon ?" répéta une seconde fois sa belle-mère, les yeux ronds comme des chaudrons, et Harry comprit qu'elle avait bien entendu la première fois, juste qu'elle se refusait à assimiler le sens de ses mots.

"- Vous savez Drago Malefoy, le grand blond qui était à Serpentard et qui est maintenant Auror comme Ron et moi. On se détestait pendant nos années à Poudlard mais ensuite après la guerre comme il a contribué à notre camps et qu'il est devenu notre collègue on a enterré la hache de guerre et puis appris on a été forcé de reconnaitre que lui et les autres Serpentards étaient sympas et on est devenus amis. Puis Hermione vous la connaissez bien. Elle vient chez vous tous les étés depuis notre quatrième année et elle est toujours fourrée dans des livres et...

\- Je sais qui sont Drago et Hermione... C'est juste Drago _ET _ Hermione ? Bon Dieu Harry ! A quel moment as-tu eu cette idée stupide qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Entre nous si vous me l'aviez dit aussi il y a deux mois, j'aurais rigolé, mais en fait, depuis, je trouve que ça tombe sous le sens.

\- Ça tombe sous le sens ? Ça tombe sous le sens ?" _répéta-t-elle dans un rire nerveux qui appris à son gendre qu'il ferait mieux pour sa propre vie et celle des bébés blonds touffus de faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais il ne put rajouter quoique ce soit que Molly continuait déjà, d'un ton contenant une hystérie et regardant le garçon en face d'elle comme si elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour sa santé mentale._ " Mais enfin Harry ! Ces deux là sont comme chien et chat ! Ils ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer et toi tu parles de les mettre ensembles ? C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es donc pas sérieux ?!

\- Bah en fait... Si...

\- Je crois rêver..." soupira la matriarche en posant son front dans sa main, le massant comme pour prévenir d'un début de migraine.

"- Vous savez... Les choses ne sont pas toujours telles qu'elles semblent être à l'origine" _Merde il ressemblait à Dumby quand il parlait comme ça..._ " Prenez Drago tiens ! On a toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'un connard égoïste et…

\- Harry ton langage !" même sous le choc de ce qu'elle entendait, Molly Weasley ne demeurait pas moins une maman. Le jeune homme s'excusa et repris.

"- Et au final... On a découvert qu'il avait un cœur... Quelque part... Au fond de sa poitrine... Comme quoi on peut se tromper - _et les miracles existent aussi..._ \- ! Pour Drago et Hermione c'est pareil ! Il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit ! Je suis sûr et certain que leur haine mutuelle c'est une façon de déguiser leur attirance l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils refusent d'accepter ! Et puis Hermione en veut toujours à Drago pour toutes les humiliations de notre scolarité mais Hermione elle sait pas que Drago il faisait ça pour la protéger et...

"- Attend quoi ?

\- Drago est beaucoup plus loquace quand il est bourré et du coup, lorsqu'il nous a avoué que Hermione était son grand amour de jeunesse, il nous a aussi avoué qu'il avait été un co-... un gros veracrasse immonde avec elle parce que tant que tout le monde pensait qu'il la détestait et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, elle était en sécurité. Il a été élevé pour le retour de Voldemort et dans la haine des "Sang-de-bourbe" et des traîtres à leur sang " _Molly avait blanchi remarquablement à l'entente de ces mots._ " alors si on se rendait compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger ça aurait été dangereux pour lui comme pour elle, surtout pour elle d'ailleurs.

\- ... Ça se tient... Étonnamment... Ça se tient... " marmonna la mère de famille, et Harry sentait qu'il gagnait du terrain.

"- D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense... Je me souviens pas l'avoir entendu dire qu'il faisait ça pour se protéger lui, comme si il n'avait pensé qu'à Hermione... Et ça le rendait vraiment fou malade d'être aussi immonde avec elle. Il lui écrivait des lettres d'excuses en secret...

\- Il a vraiment fait ça ?

\- Drago est incapable de mentir sous alcool, un Whisky-citrouille c'est pire que du Veritaserum pour lui." elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à être sûre.

"- Mais Hermione elle est comme ma petite fille... Et tu es sûr que ce Drago est assez bien pour elle ?" son ton dédaigneux en prononçant le prénom de l'ancien Serpentard fit sourire Harry. Elle était vraiment protectrice. Mais à ça, Harry saurait répondre sans problème, c'était même sa question la plus simple.

"- Et Hermione est comme ma sœur. Je ne veux que son bonheur, et croyez moi que je ne m'obstinerai pas si je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrai la rendre la plus heureuse des femmes, que je n'y aurai même pas pensé si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il avait vraiment changé. Non. Drago Malefoy est un homme brillant et intelligent tout comme Hermione, il a fort caractère et il sera la comprendre mieux que personne. Je pense du reste qu'il s'est racheté depuis longtemps quant on voit le nombre de Mangemorts derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban grâce à son travail acharné. Il a fait des erreurs dans le passé c'est sûr, et des grosses, mais ce qui est important c'est qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, et ce qu'il est devenu, et qu'il fasse tout pour réparer les dégâts qu'il a causé et pour ne pas répéter ses échecs." elle ne répondit pas, et Harry sentait qu'il commençait à la convaincre. Putain, causer comme Dumbledore, ça payait et il comprenait soudain pourquoi l'ancien directeur de Poudlard adorait se prendre une voix lyrique et un ton de poète à ses heures perdues. Note pour plus tard : la corde sentimentale, ça marchait toujours.

"- Et puis pensez donc ! De mignons petits bébés blonds touffus qui gambaderaient dans votre jardin en été et que vous affubleriez de mignons petits bonnets rouge et blanc à Noël. Ce ne serait-donc pas merveilleux ?

\- De mignons petits b... De quoi as-tu besoin Harry chéri ?

\- D'une idée de génie."

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et future grand-mère rousse diabolique" - Observations n°32 :**_

_Bon, que ce soit clair entre nous, y a pas pire qu'une Molly Weasley qui veut être grand-mère. Même moi je la trouve flippante... Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle a profité pour me demander ou en était Ginny et moi ?_

_Après réflexion, elle a décidé d'inviter le sujet D et le sujet H à tous les prochains repas de famille... Et de les asseoir l'un a côté de l'autre. _  
_C'est purement et simplement diabolique. _

_Le premier a eu lieu hier. L'ambiance était glaciale, mais aucun des deux n'a hurlé d'insulte à haute voix ou balancer son assiette dans la tête de l'autre. _

_La peur d'une Molly Weasley en colère y était sans doute pour beaucoup. _

_C'était presque positif, si seulement le sujet H n'avait pas attendu d'être sortie du Terrier et en dehors du champ de vision du Caporal Grand-mère Rouquine pour écraser le pied du sujet D de son talon. Il s'en est suivi une flopée de jurons, une série d'insultes et des "depuis quand la rat de bibliothèque elle porte des talons ?" - "Depuis que j'ai choisi de vivre ma féminité la Fouine !" _

_Bref on a encore un long chemin à faire... Mais je désespère pas. _

_Note n°1 : Reparler de bébé avec Ginny._

_Note n°2 : Trouver un moyen délicat d'annoncer à Ginny que sa mère m'a littéralement menacé de torture si on lui donnait pas rapidement des petits enfants. _

_Note n°3 : Ajouter ensuite qu'elle leur a déjà tricoté des petits bonnets et des couvertures dans des couleurs "unisexes" puisqu'on ne savait pas encore si c'était un garçon ou une fille. _

_Note n°4 : Faire un bébé pour pouvoir connaître le sexe et le dire à Molly afin qu'elle puisse tricoter d'autres couvertures. Et des petits chaussons aussi. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°33 :**_

_Le sujet H et le sujet D aiment tout les deux les nougats à la lavande, c'est aussi perturbant que bon à savoir. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°34 :**_

_Le sujet H et le sujet D aiment aussi se disputer ensemble, et les insultes créatives. Et le sujet H aime frapper le sujet D, ou lui balancer des sorts à la figure. Peut-on en déduire des penchants sadomasochistes ? _

_Note n°1 : J'aurai pas du penser à ça. _

_Note n°2 : A l'aide. _

_Note n°3 : J'ai des images avec des fouets et des menottes. Et des nougats. C'est un cauchemar. _

_Note n°4 : La vie sexuelle de mes meilleurs amis ne me regardent pas. _

_Note n°5 : La vie sexuelle de mes meilleurs amis ne me regardent pas du tout._

_Note n°6 : La vie sexuelle de mes meilleurs amis ne me regardent VRAIMENT PAS. _

_Note n°7 : Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. _

_Note n°8 : Je mangerais plus jamais de nougats de toute ma vie. _

_Note n°9 : Je vais aller me laver les yeux à l'eau de javel. MAINTENANT. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°42 :**_

_Le sujet H a souri en présence du sujet D. A ce moment faux espoir quand j'ai cru que c'était pour lui ou à cause de lui alors qu'en fait c'était juste à cause de son fichu bouquin. _

_Note n°1 : La prochaine fois, ne pas prendre pour meilleure amie une rat de bibliothèque. _

_Note n°2 : La prochaine fois, prendre quand même pour meilleure amie une rat de bibliothèque. C'est que ça sauve la vie mine de rien un rat de bibliothèque._

_Note n°3 : Penser à l'éventualité de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, l'idée du Caporal_

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°48 :**_

_Le diner de ce soir à été un énorme fiasco... Le sujet D doit ENCORE renouveler sa garde-robe. _

_Je n'ai plus le choix. _  
_Il va falloir sortir l'artillerie lourde. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n°49 :**_

_Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait accepté si vite. Quand je lui en ai parlé il m'a seulement dit "ce n'est que maintenant que tu captes Potter ?" avant de partir dans un fou-rire. _  
_C'est vexant ça on dirait que tout le monde le sait déjà et que j'ai trois longueurs de retards sur tout le reste de l'univers. _  
_Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien fait et il a répondu avec un haussement d'épaules "il n'y a que les Gryffondors pour être suicidaire." _  
_C'est encore plus vexant. _

_Note n°1 : Zabini entre dans la partie. _

_Note n°2 : Une petite de silence pour les sujets H et D. Mes pauvres, soyez courageux. On fait ça pour vos enfants. _

_Note n°3 : Il paraît que je suis plus lucide quand l'alcool coule dans mes veines avec quelques grammes de sang par-ci par-là. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et cocktail à la coco " - Observations n° 50 :**_

_Ce qu'il y a bien avec Zabini, c'est qu'à peine arrivé, on regrette déjà de lui avoir demandé son aide. _  
_Comme si c'était une bonne idée un week-end entre amis dans les tropiques, avec le sujet D et le sujet H dans nos valises. _  
_Le sujet H et le sujet D. Ensemble. Dans la même maison. Dans la même pièce. Pour 72 heures non-stop. _

_Et moi j'ai dit oui. _  
_J'ai dit oui. _  
_J'ai dit oui à cette idée. _  
_Par le caleçon avachi de Merlin, les Gryffondors sont peut-être bel et bien suicidaires. _

_Luna a dit qu'elle avait son maillot de bain parfait pour éviter les morsures de médullobules. _  
_Pansy est heureuse de pouvoir travailler son bronzage et se dorer la pilule selon les dires de son petit-ami. _  
_Blaise rigole encore de son idée. Il est flippant. _  
_Daphné est partante. _  
_Théo aussi._  
_Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont assuré qu'ils pouvaient bien fermer la boutique pour un Week-end avec un grand sourire._  
_Ma chère et tendre me crie encore dans les oreilles. Ces bruits hystériques et suraiguës brûlent encore mes tympans avec la délicatesse d'un combats entre rhinocéros. _  
_Neville a accepté puisque le professeur McGonagall s'est proposée elle-même pour aller irriguer les plantes sensibles de son prof de botanique. _  
_Ron fait dores et déjà la liste des choses à manger là-bas. _  
_Même Drago a dit oui. _

_LE SUJET D A DIT OUI ! _  
_Bon d'accord, Zabini il est un peu utile parfois. Ca aide d'avoir le meilleur ami du sujet D dans son camp. _

_Il manque plus que le sujet H a convaincre... _  
_Soupir... Soupir... Soupir... _

_Elle vient manger à la maison ce soir. Ginny (totalement innocente quant aux vraies raisons de ce projet) et moi devons la convaincre de nous rejoindre dans cette "petite escapade entre amis." _  
_Cher journal de bord, sache que quoiqu'il advienne ce soir, tu es mon ami fidèle et loyal. _

_Note n°1 : Chercher ce que sont des médullobules. _

_Note n°2 : Prévoir un sort d'immortalité d'ici à dans 3 semaines. C'est trop tard pour ce soir. _

_Note n°3 : Chercher ce que Blaise à en tête. C'est un plan trop simple et il rigolait trop pour un Serpentard normal. _

_Note n°4 : Le rire de Blaise fait vraiment très peur. _

_Note n°5 : Trouver un nom de mission pour Blaise. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 51 :**_

_J'ai beau avoir insisté, la Couleuvre en infiltration n'a rien laissé filtrer sur ses véritables intentions. _  
_Le départ est fixé d'ici à 2 heures. _  
_Je tourne le problème dans tous les sens mais le résultat est toujours le même. Les sujets H et D vont nous tuer. _  
_Je t'aime cher journal. _  
_Ce sont peut-être nos derniers moments ensemble. _  
_Quoiqu'il arrive durant les prochaines 72 heures, ne m'oublie pas._

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et sable chaud " - Observations n° 52 :**_

_La première étape du plan sadique de la Couleuvre en infiltration a frappé à peine arrivés, nos valises même pas encore remises à leur taille naturelle. _  
_C'était du pur Serpentard, tout ce que l'on fait de mieux Mam'zelle -imagine le avec une voix de vendeur de fruits et légumes sur le marché cher journal, ça t'aidera à survivre à ce douloureux moment-._

_On était dans le salon de la villa sur l'île qu'on avait loué (j'en reviens pas que les mots "héros de guerre" et "Sang-purs" dégagent assez de monnaie pour nous offrir le luxe de louer une île pour un week-en entres amis comme les gens normaux louent un appartement en banlieue métropolitaine... Si on m'avait dit un jour que je sortirai de mon petit placard pour intégrer l'élite de l'élite du monde magique... Bah tiens !). _  
_Bref, comme je disais, on était dans le salon, et Zabini qui avait géré la réservation (si cela ne faisait pas parti de mon plan j'aurais demandé qui au juste était assez idiot pour laisser cet agité du chaudron se charger d'une chose aussi importante), s'est retourné vers nous en prononçant le mot fatidique : "chambre". _

_Je me souviens encore comme si c'était il y a trois heures ! On s'est pendus à ses lèvres, attendant les nouvelles, l'écoutant d'un air détaché énoncer que tous les couples dormiraient dans leur propre chambre : Pansy et lui, Gin' et moi, Neville et Luna. Daphné toute seule parce qu'elle avait jamais accepté de dormir avec qui que ce soit. Ensuite les jumeaux Weasley ensemble, chose somme toute normale (il manque que la liaison physique pour que ce soient de vrais siamois ces deux là). Théo et Ron ensemble aussi puisqu'ils fallait bien organiser le couchage. Chose que l'un et l'autre on bien pris, Ron a juste explicitement dit à notre bibliothécaire qu'il avait interdiction formelle de lui peloter le cul. Et Théo lui a rétorqué que lui n'avait pas intérêt à lui baver sur le nombril. _  
_Ce qui fait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chambre... Et deux personnes. _

_Le sujet D et le sujet H se sont mis à hurler à la mort quand ils ont compris ce qu'impliquait la somme de ces deux faits. Ils semblaient tellement en colère que j'ai bien cru que ça allait finir en bain de sang. _

_Je remercie Blaise qui a eu la brillante idée de leur dire que non seulement ont pouvait pas faire autrement mais qu'en plus, leurs baguettes seraient confisquées avant d'aller se coucher et que c'était non négociable. Il a invoqué à leurs cris outrés l'argument de "je refuse de devoir ramener des oranges à Azkaban que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre." Voir son meilleur ami utiliser une expression mordue a au moins eu le mérite de calme le sujet D, même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps et que c'est reparti de plus belle quand Blaise à avoué être incapable de l'expliquer lorsqu'on lui a demandé. _

_On a rapidement dîné et tout le monde est parti se coucher, histoire d'être en forme pour attaquer les choses sérieuses demain. Ca fait trois heures et le silence m'inquiète. _  
_J'ai peur de me lever et d'aller voir dans leur chambres pour retrouver mes amis morts, noyés dans leur propre sang, entre-tués de leurs propres mains. _

_Note n°1 : Quel sort pour soigner une perte de sang déjà ? _

_Note n°2 : Penser à acheter des oranges. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et tenue de nuit " - Observations n° 53 :**_

_Fausse alerte ! Le sujet H est venu toquer à notre porte il y a une dizaine de minute pour m'emprunter un t-shirt à moi. Elle pensait qu'elle dormirait seule et selon elle "la chaleur d'une île tropicale ne me donne pas la moindre envie de prendre une quelconque tenue pour dormir". _

_J'aurais bien voulu accéder à sa requête (quoique l'idée de la laisser dormir en sous-vêtements ou mieux, nue, n'est pas des moins déplaisantes, histoire d'être enfin parrain de bébés blonds touffus avant de mourir de vieillesse) mais je n'ai pas pris assez de t-shirts pour ça. On ne part qu'un week-end après tout ! (une voix me souffle dans l'oreille que j'aurais put tourner à deux t-shirt en utilisant un récurvit, mais bizarrement, je l'entends pas). _  
_C'est donc Ginny qui lui a prêté une de ses petites nuisettes de nuit personnelles. Le sujet H a soufflé que cela valait mieux que rien du tout et est partie en soupirant, l'air de repartir pour la potence. _

_La savoir avec une nuisette courte, c'est presque aussi bien pour le plan que la savoir dormir nue dans le même lit que le sujet D. Presque. _

_En tout cas la prévoyance de ma merveilleuse épouse m'impressionne. Avoir pensé à prendre deux nuisettes et... Attends quoi ?! _

"- Gin' ?

\- Oui Chéri ?" répondit-elle d'un ton doux en arrêtant de se brosser les cheveux, tournant les hanches dans la direction de l'homme de sa vie pour signifier qu'elle était toute disposée à écouter ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"- Pourquoi tu as pris deux tenues de nuit ? J'veux dire, je sais bien que je t'ai déjà déchiré deux ou trois nuisettes dans le feu de l'action mais de là à être si prévoyante..." elle éclata de rire.

"- La seconde était pour Hermione.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je savais qu'elle viendrait m'en demander une voilà tout.

\- Pardon ?" répéta le Survivant les yeux plus ronds que des chaudrons neufs. Et la rouquine de venir lui claquer un bisou sur la joue en chantonnant :

"- Harry ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me cacher tes petites manigances ? Je sait touuut.

\- Tout ?" déglutit le garçon, ayant soudainement peur de la suite.

"- Oui, tout. Que tu manigances pour fiche nos deux amis ensemble, que tu veux absolument des bébés blonds touffus, tout ça, tout ça...

\- Les bébés blonds touffus... Comment tu..." elle s'assit à côté de lui sur la banquette de leur chambre, savourant le plaisir de mener la danse.

"- J'avais déjà remarqué que tu étais bizarre depuis bien trois mois mais je pensais que je me faisais des films et que l'idée de mettre Drago et Hermione ensemble était trop absurde pour qu'elle te vienne seulement à l'esprit... Et puis un soir tu as laissé traîné ton journal de bord et je l'ai lu et... Non ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry Potter, c'est de ta faute et pas la mienne tu n'avais qu'à mieux le ranger avant d'aller à la douche. Ensuite, quand Blaise et toi avait proposé ce week-end entre ami je me suis dit qu'il y avait chauve-souris sous citrouille et j'ai cuisiné notre cher Blaise. Le pauvre c'est trop simple, les Serpentards c'est si peu résistant à la menace alors même qu'il paraît que c'est eux qui l'ont inventé. En plus il était sûr que tu m'avais déjà mis dans la confidence alors il a pas eu la langue très bloquée si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et pour anticiper ta question suivante, lorsque j'ai su qu'il voulait fait dormir Hermione et Dray dans la même chambre j'ai convaincu 'Mione dans une discussion entre filles qu'il valait mieux ne rien prendre pour la nuit et que la chaleur sur une île déserte, fallait mieux dormir nue. Tu vois le topo. Il restait plus ensuite qu'à prendre une nuisette très fine, très courte, et très transparente, le genre de tenue que Hermione Granger ne penserait jamais à mettre, jamais ô grand jamais, la glisser dans ma valise et lui prêter quand elle viendrait me le demander. Simple comme bonjour ! Tu vois bien le résultat non ?" termina-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Harry aurait bien du s'en douter, on parlait de la furie qu'il avait épousé après tout, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça paraissait ridicule d'avoir crut pouvoir s'en tirer sans éveiller ses soupçons.

"- Mais alors... Ca veut dire que tu partages mon avis sur leur couple ?

\- Et bien au début, j'ai longuement hésité entre te faire dormir sur le canapé et te faire dormir sur la terrasse pour les trois prochains mois histoire de te passer l'envie d'avoir une idée aussi stupide puis ensuite après y avoir pensé, ça se tient ton idée. Même si je garde des réticences quant à leur couple.

\- Donc tu marches ?

\- Evidemment que je marche Monsieur Potter ! Mais si Drago Malefoy fait du mal à notre Hermione, tu sais que je le tuerai moi-même... Et tu devras cacher le corps parce que je considérerait que c'est de ta faute.

\- On va éviter d'en arriver à ces extrémités..." _pâlit le brun, sachant sa chère et tendre parfaitement sérieuse. _" Au fait Gin'... Tant qu'on est aux révélations... J'ai demandé de l'aide à ta mère pour Dray et Hermione et elle m'a glissé qu'elle voudrait bien des petits enfants, comme ça, dans la conversation...

\- Ma mère t'a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Non. Mais je préfère te censurer la version originale, elle est trop violente et mes attributs masculins sont encore terrorisés au simple souvenir de ces mots..." elle partit dans un nouveau rire, c'est qu'elle reconnaissait bien là le tempérament de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

"- Et bien dans ce cas là, on va essayer d'avoir des bébés roux Potter, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? C'est que moi j'aime bien tes attributs masculins et j'aimerais pas qui leur arrive malheur

\- Moi non plus... Sans compter que j'aime bien l'idée des bébés roux Potter.

\- Alors on fait comme ça." elle se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, commençant à lui picorer les lèvres avant de se redresser et d'ajouter d'une voix taquine.

"- J'ai pris ma nuisette rouge tu sais. Celle que tu adores...

\- Ah oui ?" répondit le jeune homme trop occupé déjà à l'exploration de sa peau.

"- Oui mais... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la mettre tu sais... Ce week-end, on est sur une île tropicale, et comme je l'ai dit... Il vaut mieux... dormir nue..." ronronna la lionne d'une voix suave.

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et tâches de peintures " - Observations n° 54 :**_

_Juste comme ça. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi PAR MERLIN, pourquoi on a décidé de faire du paintball magique. POURQUOI ? _  
_Ah oui on a emmené Blaise. Autant pour moi. _

_Au moins on a fait des équipes "par chambrée". Et de fait, le sujet H et le sujet D se sont retrouvés ensemble... _  
_Ils ont passé tellement de temps à se disputer que c'est tout juste si ils n'étaient plus tâchés de la couleur de leur propre peinture que celle des autres équipes. Un Drago bleu comme un petit elfe de rivière, j'en ris encore. _

_Sans surprise Boum et Reboum ont gagné la partie. Quelle idée aussi de jouer à un tel jeu contre les jumeaux maléfiques... Théo et Ron sont arrivés seconds ce qui est déjà plus surprenant. J'aime mon meilleur ami, mais tout le monde tombera d'accord pour dire qu'il n'est pas très... Tactique (sauf quand il s'agit d'échecs, étonnamment). Théo a sut équilibrer la balance... _

_Bien évidemment, Drago et Hermione ont donc lamentablement perdus, ils n'étaient pas très concentrés sur le jeu et en plus ils râlaient tellement, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre que c'était tout sauf discret. _

_Et comme on avait instauré un gage pour les perdants... Blaise à décrété que ces deux-là devaient faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour le reste de la journée. _

_Note n°1 : Se renseigner si Blaise n'est pas un chat, c'est louche qu'il survive autant. _

_Note n°2 : Trouver le courage de survivre à ce week-end, par Merlin. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et gage de Serpentard " - Observations n° 55 :**_

_Je dois avouer que cela fait une heure déjà et je suis impressionné de ne voir aucune tâche de sang sur les murs de la villa qu'on a loué. _  
_C'est pour bientôt je suppose, connaissant les deux énergumènes. _

_Ils ont parlementé durant bien un quart d'heure mais Blaise a été sans appel. Leur gage serait celui-ci et aucun autre. _  
_Et dire que le métisse a survécu... _

_Maintenant que j'y pense c'est une super idée de gage pour notre mission... Si seulement ces deux la ne passaient pas leur temps à se bagarrer comme des charognards puisqu'ils refusent d'accepter la réalité en face ! _

_Enfin. On garde espoir. _  
_On garde toujours espoir. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 56 :**_

_Bah ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit que Blaise pousserait le vice jusqu'à leur demander de s'embrasser et que le sujet D poserait ses lèvres sur la joue du sujet H... Je n'y aurait pas crut une seule seconde ! _  
_Je suis trop content ! Ah ! Enfin un progrès ! _  
_Bon bien sûr le sujet H a donné l'impression de vouloir tuer le sujet D les cinq minutes qui ont suivi. _  
_Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. _  
_Elle a juste râlé qui il était baveux. Et le sujet D a rétorqué par un "JAMAIS Ô GRAND JAMAIS UN MALEFOY N'EST BAVEUX ! RETIRE TES PROPOS VILE CREATURE ! ". Et pis c'est parti en concours d'insulte pour les cinq bonne minutes qui ont suivit, avant qu'ils se tassent en décidant d'un commun accord de s'ignorer superbement. _

_Je suis tout émoustillé ! C'est que c'est leur première conversation aussi mignonne depuis des mois et des mois ! On s'approche de l'objectif ! _  
_Lentement mais sûrement ! _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 63**_ _**:**_

_Bon et bien étonnamment le week-end s'est plutôt bien passé ! Bien sûr le sujet H et le sujet D se sont malgré tout disputé plusieurs fois. Mais c'était 2 fois moins que d'habitude et on aurait put croire qu'ils faisaient des efforts pour nous faire plaisir et ne pas gâcher l'ambiance de notre week-end entre amis. C'était prodigieux et émouvant... _  
_Ceci dit, ils ont quand même réussi à casser leur lit en se bagarrant apparemment... Le sujet D m'inquiète quelque fois, on lui envoie son amour de jeunesse en tenue sexy pour dormir dans le même lit que lui, et ce fou il trouve rien de mieux que d'en venir aux mains et de se bagarrer ! _  
_Le sujet H a forcé la Couleuvre en infiltration à lui rendre sa baguette et les sorts de réparations qu'elle a lancé ont au moins eu le mérite de sauver mon chèque de caution. C'est qu'ils vont finir par me faire mal à ma bourse de galions mes chers petits bébés blonds touffus ! _

_Note n°1 : Faire passer un bilan psychologique au sujet D. _

_Note n°2 : Expliquer au sujet D l'expression moldue "jeux de mains jeux de vilains"._

_Note n°3 : Rappeler au sujet H l'expression "jeux de mains jeux de vilains"._

_Note n°4 : Commencer à faire une liste de toutes les dépenses qu'ils me font faire pour leur bonheur. _

_Note n°5 : Si jamais ils ont une fille, les forcer à l'appeler Harryet en mon honneur. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 87**_ _**:**_

_Je viens de voir le sujet H gifler le sujet D. Pour la troisième fois rien que cette semaine. Est-ce qu'elle a ses règles ?_

_Note n°1 : Choisir une meilleure amie moins violente la prochaine fois. _

_Note n°2 : Se renseigner sur les menstruations féminines._

_Note n°3 : Se renseigner pour savoir si il y a un centre d'écoute aux hommes battus. _

"- Donc... Tu es entrain de me dire que tu veux caser notre 'Mione avec Malefoy ? On parle bien du même Malefoy toi et moi ? Le Malefoy de notre enfance ? Le petit con qui...

\- C'est bon Ron, j'ai compris. Et oui, je parle bien de celui là. Et je te signale que c'est devenu notre ami !

\- Notre ami ? Notre ami ?" _Ron se marra._ " Peut-être bien qu'il est devenu notre ami mais pour 'Mione, c'est toujours l'ennemi public numéro 1. Tu es fou de vouloir les voir en couple, on aurait deux cadavres sur les bras en pas 48 heures...

\- Justement ! Si ils se détestent autant c'est pour cacher leur attirance mutuelle et réciproque ! Ils sont dans le déni !

\- Mutuelle et réciproque ? Mec ça veut pas dire la même chose ?

\- Si. Et peu importe. C'est tout l'effet que cette nouvelle te fait ?" le rouquin pris une gorgée de la bièraubeurre avant de répondre :

"- En soit c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ton délire de "je te déteste parce que j'ai peur de t'aimer" tu crois pas ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Ca tombe sous le sens puisqu'on parle de Drago et Hermione !

\- ... Et rappelle moi quand au juste tu as eu cette idée prodigieuse ?

-... A notre soirée entre mecs, il y a cinq mois.

\- Donc tu étais bourré comme un coing.

\- ...

\- Et ça fait cinq mois que tu t'accroches à une idée que tu as eu alors que tu étais saoul comme un cochon ?

\- …

\- Par le string de Merlin, Harry Potter ! Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu es dans cet état ton niveau d'intelligence est à peu près équivalent à celui d'un gnome de jardin qui se serait pris en mur en courant droit dedans ? Sérieusement ! Quand tu es dans cet état tu es bien capable de nous demander si un mec qui rentre dans un café ça fait "plouf" ou si ça serait pas une bonne idée de prendre une canne a pêche pour attraper les lucioles dans le ciel... Et ça fait 5 mois que tu poursuis l'idée de mettre les deux pires ennemis du monde en couple ? Tu te poses pas des questions ?

\- Bah…

\- Non. En fait, je veux pas savoir, ça me déprime. Laisse tomber si tu veux mourir jeune c'est ton problème mais moi je t'ai déjà suivi assez dans ton amour du danger, là, je passe." Harry soupira. Il lui restait sa carte magique…

"- C'est dommage... Je pensais pouvoir te remercier avec une petite virée à Honey Dukes mais enfin...

\- Virée à..." _Le rouquin se redressa plus attentif, inscrivant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. _" Tu payes ?

\- Ouep.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, 'Mione et notre petit Drago ça coule de source. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? "

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 93**_ _**:**_

_J'aurais du me méfier des idées de Ron moi ! Tiens c'est qu'il faudrait que je réfléchisse un peu plus souvent des fois. _

_En soit ça aurait put être une bonne idée le gâteau posé sur la bureau du sujet H avec un petit mot signé Drago. _  
_On avait pas compté qu'elle le prendrait mal. _

_Le sujet D est drôle avec des reste de coulis de fraise et des brisures de pistaches dans les sourcils. Mais il vient de perdre une nouvelle chemise hors de prix supplémentaire... _

_Note n°1 : Ne pas trainer dans ses parages pour les prochains jours, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement. Je n'ai pas envie de payer une énième nouvelle chemise de luxe. Ca va me ruiner tout ça. _

_Note n°2 : Payer des cours de yoga au sujet H pour son prochain anniversaire. Faut qu'elle apprenne à se détendre. _

_Note n°3 : Peut-être lui acheter un livre zen sur la méditation ou les ondes positives ou un truc du genre en attendant son prochain anniversaire, parce que on va tenir plusieurs mois comme ça. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 112**_ _**:**_

_Il y a une heure, le sujet D a passé les portes de mon bureau pour réclamer mon aide... Enfin réclamer... J'ai mis cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre que si il ne parla pas et me montrait ses lèvres avec de grands gestes énervés, c'est que le sujet H lui avait lancé un sort de silence histoire de le faire taire. _  
_P'tain je comprends pas pourquoi cette boule d'amour et de savoirs est une vraie tigresse quand il s'agit du sujet D. Ca me dépasse. _  
_A ce trains on est pas sorti de l'auberge pour avoir des bébés blonds touffus. _

_Note : penser à passer le sujet H par dessus la tour d'astronomie si ça continue. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 123 :**_

_Pour ma dernière tentative j'ai essayé de rendre le sujet D jaloux en lui parlant du collègue du sujet H qui lui tournait clairement autour la dernière fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans son service au Ministère. _  
_Il a eu l'air de s'en fiche totalement. Drago Malefoy est un acteur remarquable. Il a peut-être pas compris ce que je disais vu qu'il avait déjà pris quelques verres ? _  
_Non, la main qui tenait son whisky pur feu a blanchi comme si il le serrait soudain plus fort. _  
_Je sais que j'étais déjà pompette mais je ne pense pas me faire des films... Enfin... Je sais pas... RAAAAAAH ça m'énerve. _  
_De toute manière que ce soit, le sujet D a pas assez réagi. _  
_Il aurait dut s'énerver, tempêter, pousser des cris, révéler sa couverture et tout le reste. Pourquoi il s'énerve jamais au bon moment lui ? _

_Note : penser à passer le sujet D par dessus la tour d'Astronomie, lui aussi. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 132 : **_

_Suivant les conseils de Ginny, j'ai essayé de reparler au sujet H du sujet D. Elle est restée plus calme que la première fois, mais ce n'est pas une réussite pour autant. Elle m'a regardé comme si je lui avait dit que Voldemort savonnait le dos d'Ombrage en enfer et a immédiatement clos la discussion quand je lui ai parlé de bébés blonds touffus. Je la pensais plus ouverte d'esprit... _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 269 :**_

_J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus. J'EN PEUX PLUS. _  
_J'ai fait deux bonnes centaines de tentatives, j'ai demandé de l'aide à la moitié de mon carnet d'adresse, je me serais endetté sur trente ans si je n'avais pas mes héritages et le statut de héros de guerre pour remplir ma chambre-forte à Gringotts, et malgré tout ça, MALGRÉ TOUT CA, je n'ai toujours pas le droit à l'ombre d'un début de rapprochement ! _

_Avec Théo on a fichu de l'amortentia sur leurs écharpes, pas pour les droguer mais histoire qu'ils sentent l'odeur l'un de l'autre et inversement. _  
_Avec Neville on a fichu une plante aphrodisiaque dans leur thé à tous les deux pour bien trois semaines et le seul effet remarquable a été de voir le sujet H chanter une chanson en compagnie de son chat. _  
_Avec Luna on a fait la danse invocatrice de l'Amour. C'est un échec de plus. _  
_Avec Daphné et Pansy les filles ont emmené le sujet H en virée shopping et lui ont fait acheté l'air de rien, des vêtements qu'elles savaient au goût du sujet D afin de le séduire. _  
_Avec Sibylle Trewalney on a lu dans les tasses de café et ça n'a eut aucun autre intérêt que de me rappeler pourquoi je détestais la divination. _  
_Avec les Jumeaux maléfiques j'ai dut refusé l'usage de leurs bonbons de vérité et autres inventions du même genre, parce que on a dit "PLUS DE VERITASERUM". _  
_Avec Charlie et Bill Weasley on a étudié la possibilité de faire une cicatrice au sujet D dans le but de le rendre plus attrayant. _

_Avec Percy Weasley j'ai eu le droit à un cours sur la législation et l'illégalité (comme si c'était illégal de participer au bonheur de ses amis en poussant pour qu'ils finissent ensemble...)._  
_Avec Mimi Geignarde on a réfléchi à la possibilité de pleurer des heures durant et jusqu'à la déshydratation pour qu'ils s'apitoient sur mon pauvre sort et sortent ensemble pour me sauver la vie d'une mort certaine (cette idée a par la suite été avortée Dieux Merci°. _  
_Avec Dean et Seamus on a testé de faire une potion de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que le chaudron explose. On comprend pourquoi Seamus a choisi Pyrotechnie comme branche professionnelle... _  
_Avec le portrait de Severus Rogue je me suis fait insulté de tous les noms et puis envoyé bouler sous prétexte que mon "idée de cornichon décérébré et totalement atteint allait causer la fin des temps" et que "Drago Malefoy n'a strictement rien à faire avec la Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Toujours-Tout-Sur-Tout-Et-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde" En plus, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer quand je lui ai dit qu'il était pareil qu'elle durant sa scolarité (et il l'aurait sûrement fait, si il n'était pas un portrait). Je me suis barré lorsque il criait "3578 points en moins pour Gryffondor !"_  
_J'ai même demandé de l'aide à Pattenrond. PATTENROND PUTAIN ! En plus elle est de très mauvais conseil cette satanée boule de poils…_

_Et tout ça pour quoi me direz vous ? Pour rien. Rien de rien. Ces deux idiots ne veulent ni admettre qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs, ni même arrêter de se détester cordialement et de se regarder comme si ils cherchaient une ouverture pour arracher à l'autre ses yeux avec leurs propres dents. _

_J'en ai marre ! Pourtant je suis sûr de moi ! Sûr et certains ! Je vois l'Amour en eux comme on je vois le soleil dans le ciel : AVEUGLANT ET ÉNORME ET EN PLEIN MILIEU DE TOUT. _

_Ils sont censés être intelligents, brillants et tout le reste. Alors pourquoi ils ne veulent pas ouvrir les yeux et faire un effort ? JE VEUX DES BÉBÉS BLONDS TOUFFUS MOI ! C'EST PAS LE BOUT DU MONDE TOUT DE MÊME ?! _

_Note n°1 : Penser à changer de meilleurs amis. En prendre des moins têtus et obstinés la prochaine fois. _

_Note n°2 : Je vais les tuer des mes propres mains si ça continue. _

_Note n°3 : En fait, c'est moi qui va me jeter d'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Ca ira plus vite. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus " - Observations n° 283 :**_

_Mon acolyte rousse et merveilleuse épouse m'a rapporté que durant une discussions entre filles sur le sujet des amants, le sujet H aurait décrit trait pour trait son type d'homme comme le portrait craché du sujet D. Et avec tout ça, moi j'ai toujours pas mes bébés blonds touffus ? Grfmmbl ! _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et Noël rouge et vert aux nuance Serpentard " - Observations n° 316 :**_

_Des fois je me demande si les jumeaux maléfiques n'auraient pas eu meilleure place à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. En tout cas, je doute que traîner avec Blaise Zabini leur réussisse à l'un comme à l'autre. _

_Vous les laissez même pas 3 heures ensemble et boum ! abracadabra ! Voilà qu'ils vous pondent pour Noël un plan fourbe et démoniaque comme on les aime, et digne de Serpentard lui même !_

_Ah ! C'est que je suis amoureux de leur idée, elle est tout simple parfaite, et cette fois-ci, je suis sûr et certain que ça va marcher du tonnerre ! _

_On fête tous Noël ensemble depuis quelques années. Pour être précis c'est le réveillon entre amis et Noël en famille. Mais qu'on en connait les Weasley, la moitié de notre bande fête Noël ensemble et le 24 et le 25. (Faut juste faire attention à pas trop boire, crois moi d'expérience cher journal, gueule de bois + repas de famille + rouquins et famille Weasley ca fait tout sauf bon mélange. Après cette année je suis interdis de boisson pour être "solidaire de ma femme" soi disant. Bah tiens ! Ginny veut juste partager sa frustration de ne plus pouvoir boire de bièreaubeurre ! Au moins ça me permettra de rester concentré sur ma mission...). _

_Donc bon, comme je disais on fait le réveillon tous ensemble. Et pour l'occasion on va déposer des branches de guis magiques un peu partout dans la maison et qui surgissent de nulle part pour emprisonner deux personnes au hasard sans crier gare. Les deux personnes pour se libérer n'ont d'autre choix que de s'embrasser quelque part. _  
_J'ai moi-même rajouter à cela une autre condition : peu importe qui elles sont, les deux personnes ont obligations de s'embrasser sur les lèvres au moins. _

_Le bécotage ou le bécotage... Et oueh mes p'tits ! Je suis pas un presque Serpentard pour rien héhé !_

_Et vu le nombre de piège spécial "gui-magique" que les jumeaux ont posé dans la baraque, demain c'est sûr et certains le sujet H et D s'embrasse enfin et pour de vrai ! _

_Les amis, voilà l'Amour de votre vie juste en face de vous. Oui c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous. Je sais je suis génial. Mais non ! Ne me remerciez pas, pas besoin voyons. C'est pas comme si je galérais depuis 8 putains de mois à vous offrir le bonheur nan ! _

_Note : Penser à prendre de quoi photographier. De quoi filmer aussi. Ca va être le plus beau spectacle !_

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus et Gui ensorcelé" - Observations n° 317 :**_

_J'en reviens pas. _

_Tout le monde est passé sous le gui. Tout le monde sauf eux. _  
_Comment ils ont fait putain ? _

_Nous avons été les premières victimes et Ginny m'a embrassé toute contente de notre sort. Ensuite il y a eu Neville et Luna et Neville était trop mignon à rougir parce qu'il a toujours du mal avec les marques d'affections en public. Puis Blaise et Pansy, Daphné et Fred, Ron et George, Daphné et George, Hermione et Ginny, Daphné et Ron, Ron et Drago, Daphné et Louna , Drago et Blaise, Daphné et Pansy (c'est drôle comment Daphné a été agressé par le gui maintenant que j'y pense. La pauvre), Théo et Ron - c'était tellement drôle Théo et Ron, Ron a rougi comme un diable à l'idée d'embrasser Théo, et ensuite il a mis quinze minutes à s'en remettre et il était tellement perdu et au bout de sa vie qu'on aurait put lui dire qu'il était tombé enceint par contact de nombril qu'il aurait même pas réagi. _

_C'était vraiment drôle les associations bizarre que faisait le gui, notamment quand Théo s'est retrouvé enfermé avec Pansy et Daphné en même temps. D'ailleurs, Ron a tiré une gueule de trois pieds de long à ce moment là. Il était peut-être jaloux de Théo ? Genre il aurait voulu être à sa place ? _

_Vu la tête qu'a fait Hermione en voyant Ginny décliner les boissons alcoolisés, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le sujet H se doute de quelque chose. Mais il encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer, elle n'en est même pas à trois mois._

_En est tombé plusieurs fois sous le gui ensemble Gin' et moi, en même temps on ne s'est pas lâché. C'est si beau l'amuur ! Pourquoi le sujet H et le sujet D refusent de le comprendre ? _

_Et comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sont pas tombé une seule fois l'un avec l'autre putain ?! On dirait que l'Univers est clairement contre moi ! Univers ne veux-tu donc pas voir la mignonnerie d'un bébé blond touffu ? Es-tu donc sans cœur à ce point ?_

_La seule chose de particulièrement positive quant à la mission c'est quand le sujet H s'est retrouvé avec Ron sous le gui et qu'elle l'a embrassé. Le sujet D avait l'air furieux et même son masque de Malefoy ne pouvait cacher combien il était jaloux. _

_Finalement je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu. _  
_Mais ils ne se sont pas embrassé, et ça, c'est un échec tout de même. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n° 332 :**_

_Depuis le réveillon il y a au moins une évolution. C'est clairement notable même que le sujet D, le grand Drago Malefoy fait des efforts pour plaire au sujet, Mademoiselle Granger. _  
_Enfin, je viens de les entendre crier de l'autre bout du Ministère, comme quoi, y a toujours des ratés. _

_Mais ça se voit clairement maintenant que le sujet D a toujours des sentiments pour son amour de jeunesse. Je me demande comment le sujet H fait pour ne pas se rendre compte. C'est quand même elle qui nous expliquait le comportement des filles quand Ron et moi en étions encore à la découverte de l'existence des filles et des sentiments qui vont avec. Et c'est la même personne qui a refusé catégoriquement de céder aux pleurnicheries de Ron quand ce dernier lui a quémandé pendant trois longs mois un guide de traductions des individus femelles à usage des garçons comme lui et moi, parce qu'il était évident que elle, elle en savait plus. _

_Et puis, le sujet H et le sujet D sont deux des sorciers les plus brillants de notre génération. Comment font-ils au juste pour ne pas comprendre les évidences sous leurs yeux ? _  
_Je sais bien que je me répète et me répète encore mais j'ai raison enfin ! La faiblesse d'avoir peur de l'Amour ne nous rends-t-elle pas plus faible que la faiblesse de l'Amour en lui-même ? _

_Oh ! Par le string troué de Merlin ! Je me mets à ressembler à Dumbledore. Je me mets à agir comme Dumbledore. Je me mets à parler COMME Dumbledore. _  
_Ca y est. Tuez moi et enterrer moi. Ma maladie est incurable, on peut plus rien pour moi, rien de rien, je suis fini, foutu, fichu. Olalala... _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n° 357 :**_

_Le sujet H a encore insulté le sujet D de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables elle me désespère. Et quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre. Hier il la traitait de Sainte-Ni-touche et Miss-Je-Sait-Tout frigide. _  
_J'en peux plus j'en ai marre. J'ai besoin d'aide. _  
_Je me refusais de lui demande de l'aide à lui mais j'ai plus le choix... _

_Note : Penser à réserver ma place au cimetière. Et dire à Ginny que je l'aime aussi. _

Harry soupira une fois de plus en observant les larges portes massives de bois sombres qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Vraiment trop jeune. Et là, tout de suite, il savait que c'était pas une bonne idée. Putain de pulsions suicidaires de Gryffondor.

Il soupira encore en entendant son poing taper contre les portes. C'était bien pour ses meilleurs amis qu'il faisait ça, et par Merlin, ils avaient intérêt à nommer leurs enfants en son honneur. Au moins trois !  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu plus de temps pour y réfléchir les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui laissant place à un minuscule petit elfe de maison.

"- Bonjour Messire, je suis Jinky et je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'en vais de ce pas prévenir mon maître de votre venue. Vous êtes... ?

\- Bonjour Jinky ! Je suis Harry Potter, je suis très content de faire votre connaissance également et..." la petite elfe poussa un cri, tant étonnée de la douceur de ce sorcier qui lui parlait comme à une égale que du nom du sorcier en question. Elle ferma les portes disparut dans un "pop" caractéristique avant même de laisser au Survivant le temps de terminer.

Harry dut bien attendre deux ou trois grosses minutes avant de voir la jeune elfe revenir. Cette dernière rouvrit la porte et se posta droite devant lui avec un sourire des plus désolés.

"- Le maître m'a strictement ordonné de vous fermer la porte au nez en vous insultant violemment. Vous êtes un méchant pas beau Harry Potter." débita l'elfe d'une voix contrite et maladroite avant de refermer la porte du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Harry grogna, il s'était préparé à une telle réaction, et alors qu'il s'approchait du heurtoir pour frapper à nouveau, la porte se rouvrit devant lui.

"- Jinky est désolée de vous avoir manqué de respect Messire Harry Potter. Bonne journée Messire Harry Potter." et la porte se referma aussi sec.

S'il ne s'attendait pas à mourir dans l'heure qui suivait Harry se serait attendrit du comportement de la petite elfe et de combien elle semblait mignonne.

Il attendit deux minutes supplémentaires et retoqua à la porte que l'elfe lui ouvrit à nouveau.

"- Messire Harry Potter ? Mon comportement était destiné à vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici. Pourquoi êtes vous encore là ?

\- Parce que je suis ici pour de bonnes raisons. Jinky peux-tu retourner voir ton maître s'il te plait ? Dis lui que je suis ici pour des choses importantes et que je refuse de partir tant que je ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole. Tu veux bien ?" la petite elfe de maison hocha la tête avant de repartir comme il lui avait été demandé.

Le brun à lunettes resta planter de nouveau à attendre devant les portes fermées pour au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant que le maître de Jinky daigne venir le rejoindre. En plus c'était en plein hiver et il avait froid.  
Lorsque ce dernier repoussa les bouts de bois massifs pour faire face à son invité non désiré, Harry put percevoir toute l'ampleur du mépris et du dédain qu'il éveillait chez l'homme à sa seule vue.

"- Potter quel déplaisir de vous voir. Dites moi ce que vous avez à me dire, cela prendra du temps ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Je crains bien que oui." l'homme en face grogna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant de rebrousser chemin, s'attendant à ce que le Sauveur l'imite en lançant :

"- Très bien dans ce cas là nous prendrons du thé. Jinky ! Du thé et des scones je te prie.

\- Pardonnez moi mais je n'ai pas fait et je...

\- Je n'ai que très peu de considération pour votre estomac Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez mourir d'inanition devant moi que je continuerai à manger mes scones avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient et sont toujours pour moi et croyez bien que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous en proposer." Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas changé. Et dire qu'il avait échappé à Azkaban celui là ! Il se demandait toujours comment. D'autant que la gentillesse et la douceur n'avait jamais fait parti de ses qualités. Bien évidemment il fallait garder en tête que c'était Harry à qui il parlait. Et Harry Potter n'avait jamais fait parti de sa top liste des personnes adorées, mais enfin quand même, un peu d'amour dans ce bas monde, ça ne tuait pas à ce qu'on sache !

"- La guerre est terminée, la haine des maisons aussi, je suis ami avec votre fils, je bosse avec lui, tout ça, tout ça. Vous vous souvenez ?

\- Evidemment que je me souviens. Et savoir que ce petit ingrat fricote avec des Gryffondors blesse chaque jour un peu plus mon pauvre vieux cœur fatigué.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, sauf votre respect, vous serez un vieux croulant à l'article de la mort quand moi je me reconvertirais dans le mannequinat de vêtements pour licornes.

\- Cessez ces familiarités Potter, votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc jamais appris le respect ?" siffla Lucius, l'ai piqué.

\- Eh donc ! Voilà ce que je disais, plutôt réactif pour un vieille chose presque morte vous ne trouvez pas ?" Harry se garda d'être plus violent. L'homme en face de lui l'insupportait déjà, et pourtant, il avait besoin de son aide et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il saurait l'obtenir.

Une fois confortablement installé, le brun commença à siroter sa tasse lentement sans rien dire, laissant traîner le suspens, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus Malefoy senior.

"- Potter je ne suis pas un salon de thé. Parler vite j'ai autre chose d'autrement plus important dans ma vie que d'observer votre face estropiée de binoclard à lunettes.

\- Je remarque que vous avez le chic pour mettre vos invités à l'aise. Mais enfin. Je viens vous voir à propos de votre fils.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Vous vous souvenez d'Hermione Granger ? Ma meilleure amie, l'héroïne de guerre, la majore de notre promotion, la...

\- Je me souviens assez de cette petite insolente de Sang-... De née-moldue" _se reprit l'homme aux cheveux blonds, ayant du se forcer à arrêter d'utiliser de ce genre de terme pour éviter la prison._ " Que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire au juste ? Je croyais que vous souhaitiez m'entretenir à propos de Drago ?

\- J'y viens.

\- Et donc ?

\- Hermione Granger est la future femme de votre fils." et Harry Potter repris une gorge de thé l'air de rien, savourant la vue de Lucius Malefoy s'étouffant avec la sienne. Cela ne dura qu'une petite minute et il se reprit bien vite, mais voir le grand Malefoy perdre son air impassible et inatteignable était un spectacle de tout beauté.

"- Je vous demande pardon ? Depuis quand ce petit impertinent à qui j'ai donné la vie trahit-il ainsi sa famille en badinant avec cette Sa... Cette Fichue née-moldue ?

\- Eh doucement ! Vous parler de ma meilleur amie je vous rappelle !

\- Potter ! Je veux et j'exige une réponse de suite ! Ce n'est pas une demande c'est un ordre !" Harry reprit une gorgée de boisson chaude dans le seul but de le narguer (et d'accord, peut être aussi parce que là tout de suite, il avait peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans les minutes suivantes.)

"- Il ne le fait pas encore, mais ça ne serait tarder.

\- Et vous venez me prévenir de sorte à ce que j'empêche cette horreur ?" demanda Lucius un sourcil levé sentant bien que le Survivant qui l'aidait de la sorte semblait trop louche.

"- Non. En fait j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider.

\- C'est une blague.

\- Non, non.

\- Haha. Laissez tombez n'y pensez même pas c'est hors de question. C'était un déplaisir que de vous revoir Monsieur Potter, je ne vous raccompagne pas, veillez à fermer les portes en sortant derrière vous et..." débita l'ancien Mangemort, cherchant à couper court à la discussion.

"- Désolé de vous décevoir - _en vérité il ne l'était pas le moins du monde _\- Mais je ne compte pas repartir aussi vite." et sur ces mots, Harry Potter commença à lister au grand Lucius Malefoy toutes les raisons qui faisaient que Drago son fils et Hermione Granger étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

L'autre l'écouta faire, sans répondre, mais montrant ostensiblement par les traits de son visage combien il était antipathiques à ces idées et combien tout cela le dégoûtait.

"- Vous avez fini de me déballait vos preuves de pacotilles, vos sornettes et autres tissus d'aberrations ?

\- Bien...

\- Vous m'avez sérieusement expliqué que mon fils, pour son _bonheur_, devait finir avec cette S... Miss Granger ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est merveilleux. C'était un déplaisir que de vous revoir Monsieur Potter, je ne vous raccompagne pas, veillez à..." son cadet le coupa de nouveau dans son même monologue pour abréger la discussion.

"- Enfin réfléchissez deux secondes à cela. En plus du bonheur de votre fils leur union pourrait servir la famille Malefoy. Votre fils, l'enfant du célèbre et méchant Lucius Malefoy aux idées extrémistes sur la pureté du sang, sortant avec Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et célèbre née-moldue, cela redorerait le blason Malefoy, pour sûr." l'homme blond tiqua et Harry continua avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, sentant qu'il gagnait déjà du terrain Il s'insupportait lui même à dire ce genre de chose, mais c'était pour ses chers bébés blonds touffus, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

"- Et puis, imaginez deux secondes, votre fils finir avec une "Sang-Pur" ? Je veux pas être méchant mais vous avez vu celle de son âge ? Si il finit avec une bonne petite fille de bonne famille tel que vous le souhaiteriez, une comme Astoria Greengrass, vos petits enfants peut-être de bons héritages génétiques, mais question intelligence, c'est sûr et certains qu'ils rafleront pas les premiers prix... Allez quelle famille Sang-Pur n'a pas un peu de Sang-mêlé par-ci par-là ? Parce que si votre fils finit avec Hermione, peut-être que leur sang sera moins purs que vous le souhaitiez à l'origine mais vous pouvez être surs qu'ils seront beaux et forts et puissants et intelligents et combatifs et...

\- Ca suffit Potter. J'ai compris.

\- Et puis pensez deux secondes à leurs enfants. Ne serait-ce pas mignon de voir des petits bébés blonds touffus un peu partout dans votre manoir ?" Lucius parut plus qu'insensible à cette vision mais avant qu'il n'ait put répondre, sa femme fit irruption dans le salon.

"- Excusez moi de vous déranger - bonjour Harry - Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de petits bébés blonds touffus dans notre manoir et...

\- Oui 'Cissa tu as bien compris. Ce dérangé de Monsieur Potter parlait de l'absurdité hypothétique de voir notre Drago avoir des enfants avec Hermione Granger et...

\- Oh notre petit Drago avoir des bébés blonds touffus avec la mignonne et brillante Hermione Granger comme c'est magnifique ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Nous allons être grands-parents Luc' tu te rends compte comme c'est merveilleux ? Hi ! Oh mais j'y pense il faut une chambre pour ces petits anges quand ils viendront chez nous ! Que dirais-tu de réinvestir la grande chambre du premiers avec les fenêtres lumineuses ? Qu'est ce que ça me faisait mal au cœur de ne plus la voir occupée, c'est là une superbe occasion ! En plus j'ai toujours rêvé de la repeindre en bleu ciel. Ou non mieux ! En lavande claire ! Tu ne trouves pas que la couleur lavande est une couleur parfaite pour une chambre d'enfants ? On rajoutera des touches d'un joyeux jaune pâle pour décorer le tout. Et puis il faudra la remeubler et la décorer aussi ! Je m'en vais de ce pas commencer tout cela ! Je vous laisse !" et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry en voyant cette femme qu'il avait connu si hautaine et altière claquer une bise sonore et joyeuse sur la joue de son mari et sortir de la pièce en chantonnant ce qui lui semblait être une chanson pour enfants sorciers, sans même que son mari ait put lui expliquer que Drago et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas ensemble.

Lucius Malefoy, soupira, grogna et émis d'autre bruits encore pour exprimer toute l'ampleur de son désespoir en frottant ses tempes de ses index comme si il sentait venir une migraine. Il releva ensuite la tête vers son invité comme si il se rappelait soudain de son existence.

"- Et bien. Je ne vous remercie pas Potter. Quand elle est comme ça même pour moi il est impossible de l'arrêter. Tel que je la connais d'ici peu je vais être forcé à réviser les comptines pour marmots. Elle me tuerait si elle apprenait que je m'étais opposé à la naissance de ces enfants. Vous êtes deux contre moi, et Narcissa dans cet état est aussi effrayante que dangereuse. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me ranger à votre cause et d'approuver cette union. Mais croyez moi Potter, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, et vous avez tout intérêt à ce que Drago et cette... Miss Granger soient ensemble dans les plus brefs délais. Je connais ma femme et quand elle a une idée en tête c'est impossible de l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais la tenir, alors vous feriez mieux de vous presser et sur le champ."

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n° 362 :**_

_Je n'y crois pas le bougre ! Il s'est fichu de moi. Selon lui je dois considérer la bénédiction du Grand Papa Malefoy comme une en soit. Ce qu'il faut pas entendre je vous jure ! Ah mes pauvres bébés blonds qui allez l'avoir pour grand père, si vous saviez comme je vous plains... _

_Bon et bien, toujours qu'avec ça, moi, je dois trouver une nouvelle solution pour qu'ils finissent ensemble ces deux têtes de mules, et en plus j'ai un compte à rebours maintenant, comme si ça allait me simplifier la tâche. _

_Note n°1 : En fait sous ses airs de Sang-Pur, Narcissa Malefoy est tout comme Molly Weasley. _

_Note n°2 : D'ailleurs, elle est AUSSI FLIPPANTE que Molly Weasley. _

_Note n°3 : J'ai peur pour ma vie moi, je ferais mieux de ne pas traîner si je veux voir la naissance de mes enfants en étant en vie et pas un fantôme. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n° 373 :**_

_Le sujet H et le sujet D ont attendus le dessert pour s'engueuler. C'est qu'on en a fait des progrès en neuf mois ! A ce rythme là, on peut espérer le premier rendez vous galant aux alentours du siècle prochain. _  
_Je vous en prie, tuez moi. _

_**Journal de bord de Harry Potter - "Mission bébés blonds touffus" - Observations n° 389 :**_

_Le ciné' ça aurait put être une idée de génie. On adore faire cette virée entre amis depuis que le sujet H et moi-même avons fait découvrir cette invention moldue à nos amis sorciers (la pauvre 'Mione avait dut passer des heures entières à expliquer à Blaise et Théodore le fonctionnement de tout ça comme ça marchait, répondre à leurs questions, et que "non, les gens dans sur l'écran ne sont pas enfermés dans l'écran ". Jl'avais un peu abandonné sur le coup, mais c'est pour tout les fois ou elle m'a laissée me débrouiller seul avec Arthur Weasley !)_

_Bref, on a organisé une nouvelle sortie au ciné' entre amis et mon plan était parfait une fois de plus. Laisser le sujet H et le sujet D payer leurs places en premiers pour ensuite payer ma tournée générale aux autres... Pour un autre film qu'eux ! Quel étourdi je fais moi, d'oublier de les avertir du changement à la dernière minute. Vilain Harry ! _

_Bref on a été voir notre film et eux le leur, après trente minute de projection Blaise et moi-même nous sommes éclipsés de la salle pour aller observé discrètement ce qu'il se passait à leur petit rendez vous galant diaboliquement improvisé. Le vigile nous a violemment recalé à l'entrée de la salle et on a dut retourner voir notre film qui était totalement nul, soi-dit en passant. _

_En sortant de la salle quand il s'est terminé on est sorti dans le hall du cinéma et comme je ne savais pas si le leur était déjà terminé je me suis à nouveau approcher du vigile de tantôt pour le questionner sur une petite brune aux cheveux touffus et un grand blond aux cheveux d'un blond très très clair. _  
_Il m'a répondu dans un rire énorme qu'il ne pensait pas que leurs cris s'entendaient jusque dans l'autre salle et qu'il avait dut les virer lui-même en plein film il y avait plus d'une heure de cela parce qu'il dérangeait les autres personnes en se battant durant la projection. _

_Je suis déprimé cher journal. Que vais-je donc faire de ces deux-là ? En plus, j'ai payé une tournée générale pour rien, et c'est que Ron, il coûte en pop-corn... _  
_Je finirais endetté avant qu'ils se soient décidés à faire avancer les choses... _

_Note : Vraiment, vraiment, penser à retrouver le ticket d'achat et échanger ces deux idiots contre de nouveaux amis. _

" - Tu pourrais te tenir un peu plus droite quand même Granger, déjà que ta vue m'insupporte si en plus tu te cambres comme dans un film d'horreur c'est à coup à me filer des cauchemars.

\- Oh pardon, mais quand est-ce, au juste, que je t'ai laissé croire que j'en avais quelque chose à faire de toi et ta petite personne." l'assemblé au complet se tue entièrement en voyant les deux ennemis de toujours poser leurs fourchettes, prêts à s'agresser comme deux félins cherchant le premier moment où l'autre baisserait la garde pour attaquer. Ce dîner entre amis avait pourtant si bien commencé !

"- Depuis que, contrairement à toi, j'ai de la valeur.

\- Ah oui, de la valeur, rien que ça. Et tu as vu joué ça où ? Dans tes rêves peut-être.

\- C'est toujours plus crédible que pour toi. Quand on voit comme tu es frigide et que ta libido avoisine celle d'un boursouflet décédé on se dit que...

\- Veuillez m'excusez _Monsieur Malefoy_. C'est vrai que coucher avec tout ce qui bouge prouve ta valeur. Moi au moins je me respecte et...

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Y EN A MARRE A LA FIN PAR MERLIN BAISEZ ENSEMBLE ET QU'ON EN FINISSE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !" s'énerva le métisse en se relevant violemment.

"- Blaise...

\- NON Y A PAS DE BLAISE QUI TIENNE ! J'en ai marre de vous ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? J'EN AI MARRE ! Y a en pas un pour rattraper l'autre c'est pas possible ! Ah ! Pour la connerie vous gérez mais quand il s'agit d'assumer ses sentiments, y a plus personne ! C'est pas possible ça ! Ca fait dix mois qu'on essaie de vous caser ensemble. 10 MOIS PUTAIN ! Et vous quoi ? Rien de rien ! Vous continuez d'être ces putains de gamins affreux et méchants de notre enfance parce que vous refusez catégoriquement d'admettre l'idée que vous crevez d'envie à l'idée de vous prendre l'un l'autre dans le le premier recoin sombre qui vous tombera sous la main ! Merde c'est quoi ce cirque ? Vous pouvez pas accepter la réalité en face et qu'on en finisse ? Avec votre stupide déni et votre stupide fierté vous pourrissez nos meilleurs moments entre amis ! Harry fait tout pour vous ouvrir les yeux et que vous finissiez enfin ensemble depuis des mois et des mois, vous imaginez même pas à quel point il se démène, il a tout essayé, lui il a même eu le courage de mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide et vous quoi ? Vous, vous continuez de vous enterrez derrière votre soi-disant haine mutuelle parce que vous avez peur d'accepter ce qu'il en est vraiment ! Pourtant putain ça crève les yeux, putain que ça crève les yeux ! Toi !" _il pointa Drago _" Fais pas le con et ose me dire que Hermione n'est pas la seule femme que tu as jamais aimé ! Dray' je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais que tu peux pas me mentir ! Et toi Hermione ! " _il se tourna vers elle à son tour. _" Je sais qu'on se connait depuis moins longtemps toi et moi mais, enfin ! Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire qui si tu ne vas jamais plus loin que des rencards avec les mecs c'est parce que par rapport à Drago, aucun ne trouve pas grâce à tes yeux ! Et que ce soit l'un comme l'autre ! Osez me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que vos engueulades, vos manies de chercher l'autre et de l'insulter à chaque fois c'est pas parce que vous savez pertinemment que lorsque vous énervez l'autre au moins il vous accorde l'attention dont vous rêvez ! Et j'ai plein d'autres exemples comme ça alors essayez même pas de me contredire parce qu'on c'est tous que vous allez perdre face à moi ! Maintenant la question est de savoir ce que vous attendez au juste ! Dray ! Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis tes onze piges ! Tu attends quoi ? Que vous soyez vieux, morts et enterrés pour lui avouer tes sentiments ?! Et toi 'Mione ? Je me souviens d'une élève qui était tout simplement brillante du temps de nos études, il est passé où le petit génie que je connaissais hein ? Comment tu fais pour par voir que tu l'aimes toi aussi ? Que tu le dévores des yeux dès qu'il a dos tourné ?! Que parles de lui dès qu'il est pas dans les parages et que son prénom est le seul que tu as à la bouche ? Comment tu fais toi Drago pour par voir que tes sentiments sont réciproques ? Vous êtes censés être les sorciers les plus brillants de notre génération putain ! Et à part vous cacher les yeux vous faites quoi et vous coincer la tête dans le chaudron pour pas voir les choses tels qu'elles sont ? Rien. Rien de rien. Vous nous rendez malheureux de vous voir comme ça, et vous vous rendez malheureux tous les deux parce que, à ne pas voir que vous êtes les seuls qui pourraient vous combler de bonheur, vous vous emmurez dans le célibat et autres relations sans avenirs, en sachant que vous en serez jamais pleinement satisfaits. C'est égoïste comme comportement, et pour vos partenaires, et pour nous que vous blessez à rester malheureux sans qu'on puisse rien y faire et pour vous même. C'est quoi le délire à la fin ? Vous avez tellement peur que vous souhaitez vous faire du mal et à vous même et à l'autre toute votre vie tout ça parce que vous avez pas le courage d'assumer ? Je vous ai connu plus brave putain et là, là vous me décevez, tous les deux !"

Blaise termina sa tirade essoufflé et la voix cassée d'avoir tant crié pour engueuler ses amis. A la surprise de l'assemblée au grand complet, "le sujet H" et "le sujet D" éclatèrent d'un fou rire qui dura bien plusieurs bonnes minutes sous le regard de leurs amis perdus et d'un Blaise qui ne savait pas si il devait être vexé que l'un de ses rares coups de gueule soit si peu pris au sérieux. Quand Hermione réussit à reprendre assez de souffle pour parler alors que Drago lui nageait encore dans les vapes brumeuse de l'hilarité, elle lança un "enfin" qui eut le don de perdre encore plus l'assistance tout entière.

"- Comment ça "enfin" ?" ce fut au tour de Drago de répondre :

"- On se demandait combien de temps au juste vous mettriez avant de découvrir vos petites manigances au grand jour." silence radio - tout le monde largué.

"- Attendez... QUOI ?

\- Voyons Harry, je croyais qu'on était censés être les sorcier les plus brillant de notre génération. Et tu croyais sincèrement qu'on avait rien remarqué de vos petites manigances ? Ca fait 6 mois qu'on vous observe en attendant de voir jusqu'où vous irez et quand est-ce que vous craquerez. On y croyait plus nous." personne n'arrivait à suivre et voir leurs têtes qui affichaient clairement combien leurs cerveaux étaient flambés. L'ancien Serpentard et l'ancienne Gryffondor étaient d'autant plus amusés.

"- Six mois et... Vous n'avez toujours pas trouver de plan sadique pour nous ôtez la vie ? C'est pour ça qu'on est toujours pas morts ?

\- J'avoue que l'idée nous a effleuré l'esprit, mais à dire la vérité, on était trop occupés à se prendre l'un l'autre dans le le premier recoin sombre qui nous tombait sous la main." répondit malicieusement la jeune femme en reprenant l'expression de Zabini. Et son meilleur ami répéta d'un voix coassante :

"- ATTENDEZ... QUOI ?!

\- On est ensemble Potter.

\- Depuis huit mois environ." précisa-t-elle avant d'accorder un sourire pétillant à son merveilleux amant ex-meilleur-ennemi et de l'embraser amoureusement sous le regard ahuri de tout la tablée.

Et ce soir là, quelque part en Angleterre, un célèbre brun à lunettes nommé Harry Potter s'évanouit subitement.


End file.
